


A Sombra do Norte

by Remmirath



Series: Servidora dos Valar [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma sombra surge do Norte gelado, trazendo com ela rumores de um novo perigo entre sussurros de um passado enevoado.<br/>Entre conselhos e alertas para o destino dos herdeiros de Gondor, a preocupação surge com os lugares esquecidos da Terra Média.<br/>Apesar de não haverem mais grandes inimigos como Sauron para causar inquietação, a Quarta Era está fadada à tornar-se um tempo perigoso para os Povos Livres novamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefácio

**Author's Note:**

> O fantástico mundo criado pelo Mestre Tolkien e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu apenas peguei emprestado para desenvolver a minha imaginação. No entanto, plágios serão amaldiçoados.
> 
> Atenção! Fanfic baseada nas obras de Tolkien e portanto, haverão muitas descrições como a dos livros para os lugares da Terra-Média. Ignorem as invenções de Peter Jackson nos filmes.
> 
>  
> 
> Poucas coisas foram escritas sobre a quarta-era do sol, portanto prometo não interferir no que já está escrito e nem tomar o tempo de muitos personagens criados pelo Mestre Tolkien.Sempre tive vontade de escrever algo sobre um universo que sou fascinada, mas só agora consegui amadurecer um lampejo de inspiração registrado há muito, portanto, talvez eu não consiga desenvolver a história tão rápido. Mas prometo me esforçar se o pessoal do nyah quiser mais... senão... quem sabe.Boa leitura!

**Prefácio**

Conta-se que em uma das batalhas das primeiras eras do mundo, surgira uma ameaça as forças de Melkor-Morgoth*, vinda do norte sempre-gelado.

Brandindo uma lâmina enegrecida e trajada em estranhas vestes de combate, a qual não se podia definir sua raça, nem vislumbrar seu rosto, pois era envolto em sombras.

Cortava com destreza tanto cabeças de orcs quanto de bestas. Surgira, então, na vez que o Senhor do Escuro libertou suas feras mais mortíferas, os dragões rastejantes que liberavam seu veneno no ar, dizimando uma centena de elfos, ou enlouquecendo-os. Dos que ficavam loucos, eram exterminados pela Sombra, que a cada batalha passava definindo o lado vencedor, sem que os combatentes se dessem conta do ocorrido.

Aconteceu, então, que o maior inimigo de Arda** foi derrotado e banido, batalhas tão sangrentas já não eram mais travadas, e desfrutando de uma paz passageira, o rumor da Sombra foi se esvaindo, e agora, na quarta Era do Sol, já não mais existe alguém com memórias tão antigas, que permaneça na Terra-Média.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Melkor-Morgoth: o primeiro Senhor do Escuro.  
> **Arda: o Mundo, onde encontra-se a Terra-Média e Valinor.


	2. Um Encontro Inesperado

**Ano 42 da Quarta-era do Sol**

 

Perambulava por entre as árvores novas de Ithilien, arrastando os pés com total desânimo, não havia nada de emocionante à se fazer em uma floresta alegre e verdejante. Certo que, se não fossem pelos elfos, nunca as florestas de Ithilien se tornariam tão revigorantes novamente, não que tivesse alguma lembrança de como elas eram antes da quarta-era, afinal, nem era vivo na época da última Grande Guerra. Bufou entediadamente, sentando-se contra o tronco de um carvalho, o único que parecia velho entre tantas árvores vistosas e reluzentes. Uma formação diferente de pequenas pedras formava-se perto do carvalho, formando um laguinho devido a ultima chuva recente. Inclinou-se para a pequena 'fonte', vislumbrando seu próprio rosto, encontrando os traços que herdara de seus pais. Apesar de ainda ser considerado uma criança élfica, para a raça de seu pai ele já estaria na idade de se tornar um guerreiro. Soprou uma mecha negra de cabelo, que teimosamente caia por sobre seus olhos cor de céu nublado. Sua imagem refletida começou a se desfazer, e pulou para trás ao perceber que um pequeno sapo verde-musgo surgira aonde antes estava o seu rosto.

– Sai dai! - ordenou o jovem ao sapo, irritado, mas a pequena criatura só coaxou, tentando o espantar de seu pequeno refugio. Se o perguntassem depois, não saberia definir o porque de ter se irritado tanto com um simples animal, mas naquele instante, sentiu que o sapo estava desafiando-o, e para mostrar quem era que mandava por ali, pegou uma pequena adaga curva, que levava pendurada em seu cinto, e já iria desferir um golpe se não fosse surpreendido por uma voz repreensiva.

– Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. - o garoto suspirou aliviado ao perceber que não era sua mãe, mas mesmo assim aquela pessoa, que não havia notado antes, o fez sentir arrepios. Imediatamente escondeu a adaga.

– E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? - perguntou, petulante, o jovem, procurando de onde vinha a voz e encontrando a dona sentada em um dos galhos do grande carvalho, a uns bons metros do chão.

– E quem é você para decidir quem deve morrer ou viver? - retrucou a jovem, lá do alto, despertando curiosidade no jovem príncipe, pois ela cobria-se totalmente com uma capa esfarrapada de peles escuras.

– Era apenas um sapo, não faz diferença se ele morrer ou não. - tentou explicar-se, já levantado e tentando encarar de modo sério a estranha figura, a qual só conseguia distinguir estranhos olhos dourados e penetrantes. - De que raça você é?

– Era apenas um hobbit, não fazia diferença se ele morresse ou não. - emendou a encapuzada, deixando-o confuso por alguns segundos, e logo depois arregalando os olhos azuis ao constatar do que ela estava falando.

– Mas, isso, não tem a ver, é totalmente diferente, não causaria mal a ninguém. - falou ele, apontando e olhando para o chão à procura do pequeno ser verde, constatando que ele continuava lá, coaxando, e acompanhado de outros sapos.

– É claro que não, só à família do sapo... - era impressão dele, ou havia ouvido uma ironia na voz daquela estranha? - mas seria uma pena se o número de pragas começasse a aumentar repentinamente, acabando com os belos jardins de Ithilien, não é mesmo?

– Eu... não entendo...- murmurou ele, a olhando intrigado – Mas que é você, afinal?

– Eu sou a sombra que vem do Norte. - falou ela em um tom que deixou o ar ao seu redor repentinamente gelado e misterioso. E então, de um salto, desceu do carvalho, aterrissando perfeitamente no chão, e estendeu-lhe a mão, como forma de cumprimento.

– Certo, Lady¹ Sombra... - murmurou o jovem descrente, analisando a mão alva como que procurando alguma armadinha, e cumprimentaram-se do jeito dos elfos, apertando-se o antebraço. - Eu sou Eldarion, filho de Aragorn. Herdeiro do trono de Gondor.²

– Ouvi muito a respeito dos feitos de seu pai. - comentou a Sombra, que olhou-o como se soubesse tudo sobre ele, e abaixou-se perto do laguinho, para verificar se o sapo estava realmente inteiro.

– É, todos ouvem. - bufou o garoto, levemente irritado. Só agora notou o grande arco e a aljava de flechas, com um porta espada embutido, que ela carregava.- Mas é uma pena que a cada vez que a história seja contada, ele se torna ainda mais fantástico e destemido. Fico imaginando o que contarão na quinta-era do Sol.

– Não se preocupe – falou ela, levantando-se e começando a andar. - Vou providenciar para que as histórias continuem iguais às que me foram contadas na época, e nenhum fato seja deturpado.

– Então você presenciou a Guerra do Anel? - perguntou o garoto interessado, apressando o passo para ficar ao lado dela, e aproveitando para analisar as estranhas inscrições no cabo da espada, que parecia milenar.

– Quase isso, eu estava meio ocupada na época. - comentou ela, como se o ocorrido fosse uma coisa insignificante, e não A Guerra que definiu o futuro das raça livres da Terra-Média. O jovem príncipe Eldarion não sabia escolher entre ficar aborrecido ou estarrecido com aquela estranha figura. Ele acabou escolhendo por ficar impressionado, ao ver ela desmontando uma armadilha de caça e soltando um filhote de lobo, como se fosse um coelhinho indefeso.

– Mas, o que estás fazendo? - perguntou ele, meio cético da cena que acabara de presenciar.

– Creio que não preciso explicar meus atos para uma criança. - respondeu-lhe ela, lançando-lhe um olhar indiferente. O príncipe não estava acostumado a ser tratado com tão pouco caso, era até uma ofensa.

– Eu não sou criança! - retrucou ele, como uma criança mimada. - E não deverias desmontar as armadilhas de caça do rei, elas são para o banquete.

– Tenho certeza que o rei não há de passar fome, por falta de um filhote de lobo, há muitas frutas e especiarias élficas que substituem em muito a carne desses pequenos seres da floresta. - falou a Sombra severamente, tentando fazer com que o príncipe entendesse o outro lado da moeda.

– Mas lobos atacam os rebanhos. - retrucou ele, mas lembrando-se o que ela havia dito sobre o sapo, ficando com uma expressão de interrogação.

– Se você faz tanta questão assim, por que não o mata então?- sugeriu ela, pegando o filhote do chão e segurando-o de forma a ficar na altura dos olhos do príncipe. - Não tens coragem? Ou a ideia de apenas duas opções lhe deixa confuso? Preferes uma espada ou um arco?

– Não compreendo, por que estás aqui, falando enigmaticamente comigo, enquanto poderias estás por ai, salvando os...- e completou brilhantemente a frase ao olhar para o lobinho. - Olifantes.

– Convivi por tanto tempo entre magos que acabo me esquecendo que a maioria das raças considera incompreensível sua forma de falar. - comentou ela, demonstrando o brilho de um sorriso em seus olhos, ao começar a retrucar a pergunta do jovem príncipe. - Por um lado, estás correto, seria considerado um feito muito nobre a libertação dos Olifantes das mãos imundas dos Haradrin, porém eu não procuro a glória e a sina dos heróis. Eu apenas faço o que tem de ser feito, e no momento, me sinto inclinada a ter conversa com um jovem irritadiço que um dia se tornará rei.

– “Um jovem irritadiço!”- emendou ele, virando o rosto irritado, e pegando bruscamente o filhote que continuava nas alturas, e soltou-o no chão.

– Sua humanidade é evidente. - afirmou ela, observando o lobo que desaparecia entre as folhagens. - Só espero que faças a escolha correta quando for chegada a hora.

– Do que estás falando? - perguntou ele, completamente confuso.

– Não é possível permanecer um meio termo para sempre, Eldarion. - disse-lhe ela, olhando em seus olhos como se enxergasse sua alma. Sua voz era profunda e quase profética, e aquilo que disse em seguida ecoou por muitos anos em seus pensamentos.

– Há uma linha muito tênue que separa tudo, certo do errado, o bem do mal, assim como há uma que muitos ficam tentados a escolher, e eu me refiro à da imortalidade. Pode parecer uma dádiva para muitos que a almejam e não podem ter, e por isso influenciam aqueles que tem o direito de escolher, aqueles conhecidos como meio-elfos, e as escolhas desses poucos afortunados, geralmente pode mudar o curso do mundo. Eu espero sinceramente, que quando for chegada a hora, você escolha com sabedoria.

– E se eu escolher o caminho errado? - perguntou ele assustado, sentando-se em um tronco partido, no meio de um caminho na floresta.

– Se escolher o caminho errado?... - emendou ela, novamente naquela voz zombeteira, desembainhando sua espada, que reluziu em uma luz negra. - Então, eu terei que interferir, afinal, esse é o meu trabalho.

A Sombra fez uma mesura para o jovem príncipe que a olhava terrificado, embainhou sua espada e lhe deu uma piscadela travessa, como se tivesse acabado de lhe contar uma piada, fez meia volta e saiu andando, ou melhor, parecia que ia se dissolvendo a medida que se distanciava, tornando-se apenas uma sombra bruxuleante em contraste com as folhas verde-brilhantes do bosque, que a emolduravam. Perdido em seus pensamentos, que aliás, não eram muito agradáveis, acabou se surpreendendo com a chegada do amigo de seu pai, o elfo silvestre Legolas.

– Eldarion! - chamou o elfo, na terceira tentativa de tentar despertá-lo de seu estado... incomum. - O que houve? Sua mãe está lhe procurando desde o desjejum³.

– Eu... vi umas sombras estranhas na floresta, e acabei me distraindo. - mentiu o jovem, e levantou-se para constatar se seu corpo continuava inteiro.

– Já tem um bom tempo desde que orcs não aparecem nessa floresta. - comentou o elfo, intrigado. - Mas pelo seu estado, parece-me que você viu a sombra de um Balrog.

– Não, Eru me livre! - exaltou-se só ao imaginar ter que confrontar um demônio do mundo antigo, e passou a andar pelo caminho que Legolas havia vindo, mas não sem deixar de olhar para trás, procurando algum sinal da sombra que lhe atormentara.

– E então, o que era? - inquiriu Legolas, ainda interessado no assunto. - Tem a ver com alguma garota ou elfa, por acaso?

– Bem, sim... - disse Eldarion, mas ao perceber o olhar do elfo se arrependeu de ter falado algo. - Mas eu nem sei o que ela era, só podia ver os olhos dourados, ela estava coberta dos pés à cabeça por uma capa de peles negra.

– Isso me lembra um velho conto - murmurou Legolas, agora com um olhar preocupado, olhando para trás também.

– E não era um bom, não é mesmo? - completou o príncipe de Gondor, deixando os ombros caírem. - Ela falou comigo, sobre escolhas, e que se eu não fizesse a certa, algum dia ela teria que fazer o seu “trabalho” - e fez aspas com a mão – eu imagino que não seja nada bom, uma vez que ela deu ênfase nisso me mostrando o brilho negro de sua espada. Que, aliás, parecia ser muito antiga.

– Não me diga que... não. - sussurrou o elfo para si mesmo, estacando descrente - Deve ser só uma coincidência...

– O que foi Legolas? - perguntou o meio-elfo, parando para olhá-lo.

– E essa encapuzada dos olhos dourados, disse como se chamava? - perguntou o elfo, bem devagar, semicerrando os olhos.

– Não, só disse que era a Sombra que veio do Norte. - disse-lhe, e começando a ficar preocupado pela expressão de assombro no rosto de Legolas. - Sobre o que era aquele conto?

– Não se preocupe. - falou Legolas, mas parecia que estava falando consigo mesmo. - Isso que aconteceu, não conte para mais ninguém, bons conselhos, apesar da aparência de quem os dá, devem ser ouvidos. Com o tempo você entenderá, e torça-mos para que você faça a escolha certa.

E dando-lhe uma palmadinha amigável nas costas, como se isso fosse confortá-lo, voltou a caminhar pelo caminho abobadado pelas copas baixas das árvores remexendo-se ao vento, deixando o jovem ali, jogado à própria sorte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Não há uma ordem cronológica estabelecida com muitos fatos sobre a quarta-era, igual à da terceira-era, portanto tentei me situar num ano plausível. Não estranhem que Eldarion seja tão jovem, afinal, o Aragorn só pediu a mão da Arween na quarta era, é normal que eles tenham tido um filho só depois de alguns anos de noivado e casamento. E além do mais, crianças élficas, mesmo que sejam meio, crescem de forma diferente.  
> 1\. Lady é muito melhor do que Senhorita ou algo do tipo, além do mais, é costume dos elfos chamar suas senhoras de Ladys.  
> 2.Isso é bem Tolkeniano. Alguém se lembra de Aragorn filho de Arathorn, ou Gimli filho de Gloin? E para quem não entendeu, este é o filho do Aragorn e da Arween, não há quase nenhum relato sobre ele, assim como sobre toda quarta-era, portanto tive que criar uma personalidade para ele, o que não é tão difícil, levando em conta que aqui ele está naquela fase de adolescência  
> 3.Sim, eles falam desjejum, mas isso não quer dizer que eles só conheçam três refeições, aliás, os hobbits tem sete ao todo: Desjejum, Café da Manhã, Segundo Café da Manhã, Almoço, chá da tarde, jantar e ceia.


	3. Entre Perguntas e Despedidas

A lembrança do encontro com a Sombra perturbou o jovem Eldarion por vários dias, tornando-o distante até para os país e os amigos mais próximos. As dúvidas sobre o seu destino o corroíam, e nos dias que permaneceu em Ithilien, sempre voltava ao mesmo local em busca de um vestígio, um resquício de algo que poderia acalentar os seus pensamentos. No entanto, só conseguia rever aquele par de olhos de falcão em seus sonhos, repletos de enigmas e sussurros de um perigo crescente.

O príncipe de Gondor acordou antes de os primeiros raios de sol tocarem os jardins de Ithilien, no dia em que voltaria para Minas Tirith. Ele até tentara estender a sua estadia, mas seu pai lhe lembrara de suas obrigações, e que se pudesse também ficaria mais tempo visitando seus velhos amigos, no entanto, o dever os chamava. Bufando frustrado, Eldarion terminou de se vestir, ajustou a bainha da espada e seguiu em direção aos estábulos sob o brilho do céu abobadado por estrelas distantes. Seus ouvidos captavam o farfalhar das folhas, alerta para a presença de alguém, mas mesmo seus sentidos aguçados não eram páreo para identificar o elfo com mais de mil anos de treinamento em batalhas e camuflagem.

Legolas voltou sua atenção das estrelas para o herdeiro de Aragorn, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha, curioso com o estado de espírito do jovem meio-elfo. Da árvore que estava não precisou se mover para observar o rapaz inquieto, que escovava a crina de um garanhão marrom. Eldarion estava tão distraído com os próprios pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma figura surgiu das sobras do estábulo.

Estreitando os olhos azuis brilhantes, o elfo empoleirado na árvore adiantou a mão para seu arco, silenciosamente armando uma flecha e esperando, atento para qualquer ameaça enquanto observava.

– Saudações, Eldarion. – pronunciou-se a figura encapuzada, fazendo o jovem saltar levemente, surpreso pela aparição.

– Você! – exclamou o moreno, apontando a escova de cavalos para a Sombra, que só olhou-o divertida. – Veio me perturbar outra vez?

– As perturbações de hoje podem ser necessárias amanhã. – comentou a figura, aproximando-se e adiantando a mão para o cavalo, enquanto Eldarion recuava alguns passos. – São raros os descendentes de Mearas nos dias de hoje. – acrescentou, acariciando o focinho do animal.

– O que quer dessa vez? – inquiriu o jovem, cruzando os braços para parecer firme ao mesmo tempo que tentava ver algo além das capas e peles negras envolta daquele par de olhos de falcão.

– Tão impaciente é a raça dos homens. – murmurou a sombra para o cavalo, divertindo-se com a situação do rapaz. O cavalo bufou e pateou o chão, como se concordasse. – Thalion é esperto, só espero que não seja mais que o dono.

Eldarion piscou algumas vezes, olhando indignado dela para o cavalo.

– Diga-me o que quer de mim e não chamarei os guardas para prendê-la. – acrescentou o príncipe, recompondo-se.

– Criança, não seja tão impaciente. – advertiu ela, os olhos ficando perigosamente escuros ao relanceá-los rapidamente para o jardim. – Vim apenas lhe pedir que não me procure, não sou eu que tenho as respostas para as suas dúvidas. No entanto... – e levantou a mão, impedindo o rapaz de retrucar, estendendo com a outra um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e selado. – somente quando for chegada a hora, você saberá onde encontrar ajuda.

– Hum, obrigado? – agradeceu o rapaz, incerto, pegando o pergaminho e virando-o, estranhando que o selo escuro era liso e sem inscrições. – Mas como eu vou saber que...

– Afaste a ansiedade e aproveite a companhia daqueles que ainda estão ao seu lado. – cortou a sombra, distanciando-se dele e misturando-se com o escuro. Então parou à porta do estábulo, lançando um último aviso ao herdeiro do trono de Gondor. – Já não existe mais uma personificação do mal no mundo ou um inimigo universal. Não deseje uma aventura pela qual tantos morreram para por um fim.

Os ombros do jovem caíram, Eldarion olhou decepcionado para o chão por alguns segundos, voltando os olhos nebulosos para os dourados, antes que eles desaparecessem novamente.

– Mas os orcs continuam a se multiplicar, quem sabe o que há ainda escondido nas profundezas de nosso mundo? – acrescentou, com uma pontinha de esperança.

– Não são as profundezas que deveriam preocupar, mas sim os lugares esquecidos pelos povos livres da Terra Média. – declarou ela, inclinando levemente. – _Namárie_[1], Eldarion, que o destino não reserve aos seus descendentes se tornarem apenas reis e governadores, como Denethor ou pior. – e dito isto, tempestuou-se para fora do estábulo, deixando um príncipe chocado demais com suas palavras para segui-la.

Tentou fundir-se com as últimas sombras da madrugada e despistar o observador indesejado que a seguia por entre os caminhos da floresta de Ithilien, não ousando assoviar para chamar sua montaria e acabar despertando também a atenção dos guardas para si. Apressou os passos silenciosos que mal tocavam o chão, ao perceber que o elfo que se deslocava entre as árvores chegava cada vez mais próximo, no entanto, não ousava atirar contra ela.

Quando quase alcançava uma ponte de pedra, vislumbrou por entre as árvores o corcel negro galopando na trilha que emparelhava com a floresta, a crina esvoaçando ao vento assim como os longos pelos nas patas[2], o animal não possuía rédeas e nem sela. A sombra tomou um impulso subindo em uma encosta e para uma pedra, agilmente, pulando para o lombo do cavalo negro e segurando sua crina, apertou os joelhos fazendo-o ganhar mais velocidade em direção à ponte.

–  _Noro lim_ , Rauthar.[3] – pediu a sombra, olhando por cima do ombro para o elfo que parara no começo da ponte, flecha apontada para o chão, orbes azuis cintilantes prendendo-se nos dourados, apenas por alguns segundos antes do corcel desaparecer entre as árvores de Ithilien.

O sol despontava no horizonte, seus raios de luz banhando o príncipe da antiga Mirkwood, rebatizada de Floresta Verde no início da Quarta-Era, que permaneceu por um momento infindável observando a trilha entre as árvores, até que seus ouvidos não conseguiam mais captar o som das patas do cavalo negro. Em sua mente as palavras da sombra ainda ecoavam, misturando-se com lendas do passado e memórias difusas de batalhas que presenciara. Que a sombra tivesse surgido naqueles tempos de paz, não podia ser bom agouro. Legolas esboçou um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se de como alguns homens chamavam Mithrandir, o Corvo da Tempestade, sempre precedido por maus presságios e notícias inquietantes. Seria essa Sombra da mesma natureza de Gandalf? Por um momento, desejou que o mago ainda não tivesse ido para o oeste, os concelhos dele seriam úteis naquele momento. Ou não. Magos, sempre falando em forma de enigmas.

Legolas voltou o olhar em direção à costa, onde as ondas o chamavam ao longe, e depois à sua volta, vislumbrando a terra que ajudara a reconstruir, antes de voltar a olhar para o mesmo ponto em que desaparecera a sombra, inspirando profundamente enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava. Girando nos calcanhares, voltou determinado para o estábulo, assustando um cavalariço quando surgiu ao seu lado.

– Prepare meu cavalo. – pediu Legolas, já se encaminhando para a saída.

– Senhor? – falou o jovem humano piscando confuso, mas a um segundo olhar do elfo, pôs-se a trabalhar. Por sorte os outros cavalariços já haviam terminado de alimentar e selar todos os cavalos da comitiva do rei.

Aragorn e Arwen falavam as ultimas palavras de cumprimento para Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien, acompanhado de sua mulher Eowyn, e seu primogênito, Elborion – que observava curioso para o príncipe de Gondor, ao qual olhava pensativo para um pedaço de pergaminho, já montado em seu cavalo. Após as ultimas formalidades, trocas de abraços e desejos de que fosse retribuída a visita, o senhor e senhora de Gondor montaram em seus cavalos. Seria quase um dia inteiro de viajem em galope rápido, e onde estava Legolas para se despedirem?

– Eldarion? – chamou pela terceira vez Aragorn, finalmente conseguindo capturar a atenção do filho.

– Já estou pronto,  _ada_[4]. Podemos ir? – perguntou o jovem, em tom distante.

– Oras, não era ele que insistiu tanto para ficar, e agora quer ir embora? – exclamou um dos guardas do rei, seguidos de comentários e risadas sobre a provável doença do rapaz, que só ficou com o semblante fechado.

O velho Aragorn suspirou, trocando um olhar com a esposa antes de avistar Legolas surgindo em roupas de caça e equipado para batalha, facas, aljava com arco e flechas e uma pequena mochila nas costas, como nos velhos tempos.

– Vai nos acompanhar, Legolas? – perguntou Arwen, expressando as dúvidas do marido.

– Apenas vim me despedir, o meu caminho segue outra direção incerta. – o elfo declarou, adiantando-se para beijar a mão de Arwen, em seguida apertando o antebraço de Aragorn e finalmente de Eldarion, com quem trocou um olhar de entendimento.

Os restantes apenas o observavam sem entender.

– Os batedores já saíram para verificar o caminho. – comentou Faramir, trocando um olhar confuso com Aragorn.

– Estou indo verificar os rumores de uma sombra que paira por esta terra. – falou finalmente Legolas, explicando tudo e nada enquanto montava o cavalo branco que o cavalariço lhe trouxera, sem rédeas ou sela. – Infelizmente não posso me alongar muito, antes que perca o rastro.

– Oh. – exclamou Arwen, arregalando levemente os olhos azuis para o amigo, ao ter um vislumbre do que acontecia. –  _Mára farië._[5]

– Espero ouvir noticias favoráveis da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, amigo. – pediu o rei de Gondor, ao que o elfo acenou brevemente antes de esporear o cavalo e disparar para a floresta. – Fazia tempo que eu não via tanta determinação nos olhos dele.

– Meu senhor! – veio correndo uma elfa, parando e arfando ao ver seu príncipe ao longe.

– Ao que parece, o tempo de Legolas na Terra-Média ainda vai se alongar por algum tempo. – comentou Arwen, sorrindo fechada.

– Certamente, minha senhora, ele esvaziou o estoque de lembas. – resmungou a serva élfica, cruzando os braços.

– Tem certeza que não foi nenhum hobbit? – perguntou divertido Aragorn, recebendo um olhar confuso da serva. Fez um sinal para que ela não fizesse perguntas, antes de pegar as rédeas. –  _Namarie_ , até um dia, meus amigos.

– Adeus, meu senhor, que seus caminhos sejam verdes e haja brisa atrás de você. – desejou Faramir, acenando junto de sua família para a comitiva que se distanciava pela estrada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduções do Élfico:  
> [1] Namarie - Adeus
> 
> [2] http://www.mearas.net/uploads/1/8/5/6/18566858/6658838_orig.jpg?206
> 
> [3] Noro lim - Corra, Rauthar.
> 
> [4] Ada - Pai
> 
> [5] Mára farië - Boa Caçada


	4. Rastros e Cogumelos

Enquanto a comitiva do Rei cavalgava para o sul até Osgiliath, o príncipe da Floresta Verde seguia pelo norte, beirando a floresta de Ithilien e o Grande Rio. Legolas parou para verificar os rastros no final da trilha arborizada, sentindo o vento e ouvindo as árvores, procurando o caminho que devia seguir. Estava sendo muito fácil até agora, apesar de ter cavalgado desde a última manhã, direto para não perder a sombra.

Mastigou um pedaço de lembas, enquanto seu cavalo comia algumas flores do campo, recuperando a energia. Pensando um pouco, o elfo refletiu que aquilo parecia uma loucura agora, mas suas aventuras passadas lhe mostraram que se não fosse atrás imediatamente quando algo acontecia, como quando os uruk-hai raptaram Merry e Pippin, o rumo dos acontecimentos poderia ter sido muito diferente.

Esperava que aquele sentimento de dúvida que crescia em seu coração fosse apenas um reflexo das incertezas de Eldarion ao receber tantos conselhos sombrios, no entanto, precisava falar direto com a fonte e descobrir quem era aquela Sombra. E o que estava crescendo nos lugares esquecidos pelos Povos Livres da Terra Média.

Montou novamente, agradecendo ao seu cavalo pelo bom trabalho antes de continuarem cavalgando para o norte, ainda que aquele caminho provocava um temor sob a alma do elfo. Que espécie de assuntos aquela sombra poderia ter a tratar em terras tão desertas e desoladas, ele não poderia imaginar.

Ao amanhecer do quarto dia de viajem, quando seus olhos élficos já podiam vislumbrar e até mesmo sentir o enorme Pântano que se estendia por milhas à sua frente, e quando já estava perdendo a esperança de que estava na trilha certa, Legolas resolveu fazer uma pausa e repousar sob algumas árvores de um pequeno bosque, que crescia apesar da desolação e aridez do local. Qual foi a sua surpresa quando, ao embrenhar-se entre as árvores e andar por alguns momentos, encontrou um corcel negro mastigando folhas secas que espalhavam-se pelo chão. O elfo estacou, não querendo assustar o animal – e muito menos alertar seu dono – então apenas observou-o resfolegar pelo chão, sem se importar com sua presença ou de outro companheiro equestre. Legolas inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado ao ver o cavalo começar a mastigar alguns cogumelos no tronco de uma árvore, imaginando que Merry e Pippin iriam brigar pelo alimento com o animal. Pausando suas divagações, tentando não se perguntar se aquilo faria mal ao cavalo, já que nunca vira um comendo tal alimento, deu um tapinha no seu branco que apenas esperava uma ordem para pastar, andando cautelosamente para mais dentro do bosque, observando as árvores. Ate que encontrou a figura sombria que procurava, encostada contra o tronco de uma, sentada sob o manto de peles enquanto analisava um mapa.

O elfo inspirou profundamente, pensando em como abordá-la agora que finalmente a encontrara – em circunstancias incomuns, pensava que teria que lutar e até mesmo imobilizá-la com uma flecha para obter suas respostas – quando a pessoa levantou o olhar para ele, perguntando.

– Você tem lembas?

Legolas piscou duas vezes, aturdido.

– Aposto que você tem algumas. – acrescentou a sombra, casualmente, dobrando o mapa e guardando dentro da capa negra que a cobria. – Ou já foram todas enquanto me perseguia?

– Não, eu ainda tenho. – respondeu o elfo, finalmente recuperando a fala. – Posso trocar algumas por informações.

– Nossa, eu nem imaginava tal acordo. – falou sarcástica a sombra, apesar da voz que continuava sendo modificada pelo lenço que cobria sua boca, observando enquanto o elfo tirava a mochila das costas e abria, sem tirar os olhos dela, estendeu um embrulho de folhas, permanecendo onde estava.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha que ele não viu, graças ao seu capuz e lenço que escondia a maioria do rosto, levantou-se para pegar a lembas que estava a um metro, constatando que ele era meio palmo mais alto, antes de voltar a se sentar. A sombra indicou o tronco atrás dele, enquanto desenrolava as folhas que guardavam as lembas.

Ficando menos tenso ao perceber que ela não pretendia lhe atacar, o elfo encostou-se contra o tronco, cruzando os braços com os sentidos alertas. Prendeu a respiração quando viu que ela removia o lenço negro que encobria a maior parte do rosto, revelando-o alvo e sem traços de velhice, o semblante sério emoldurado pelos olhos dourados e lábios bem feitos, avermelhados. Definitivamente ela não era do mesmo tipo de Gandalf. Lembrando-se de respirar, o elfo ficou torcendo para que ela também retirasse o capuz, será que teria orelhas pontudas ou humanas iguais às de Gandalf? Não conseguia defini-la como bela, como Arwen ou Galadriel com sua beleza etérea, no entanto o rosto não era simplório como o das humanas. Havia algo no mistério que a envolvia, tornando-a agradável de observar.

– Então, que tipo de informação você quer, elfo? – perguntou a Sombra em uma voz séria e aveludada, depois da terceira mordida, cortando as divagações do ser à sua frente.

– Meu nome é Legolas Thranduillion[1], príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes. – apresentou-se ele, antes de tudo, na intenção de que ela fizesse o mesmo.

– Sim, eu sei, e o que você quer desta Sombra? – inquiriu desta vez ela, terminando a metade de uma lemba e sentindo-se satisfeita.

– Eu esperava que você me dissesse quem é, primeiramente. – retrucou Legolas, recebendo um olhar frio em resposta, junto com o silêncio. Suspirando, ele sentou-se contra o tronco, encarando os orbes dourados com a mesma intensidade por algum tempo, até que se sentiu incomodado, e não querendo acabar sendo enfeitiçado, algo ainda lhe dizia que ela poderia ser do mesmo tipo de Gandalf, resolveu fazer outra pergunta. – E também... Por que devemos nos preocupar com os lugares esquecidos pelos povos livres da Terra Média. É o Pântano dos Mortos um desses lugares?

– Acredito que sua pergunta já se auto responde. – falou finalmente a Sombra.

– E o que você estava indo fazer lá, verificar, procurar algo? – acrescentou ele, nada satisfeito com a comunicação que estavam tendo. Geralmente conseguia ler a maioria das expressões de humanos e até mesmo de elfos e outros seres, mas aquela sombra, seja lá de que raça era, o intrigava, e os olhos dourados pareciam perfurar sua alma.

– Talvez... – começou ela, levantando-se e batendo as migalhas do manto surrado, uma mecha castanho-dourada fugiu de dentro de seu capuz, mas rapidamente a arrumou. - Eu espero não encontrar nada, dessa vez.

– Posso lhe acompanhar? – perguntou rapidamente o elfo, já de pé.

– E você ia me deixar ir embora depois de tanto trabalho para me encontrar? – revidou, sarcástica.

O elfo ficou calado, de olhos estreitados enquanto ela prendia novamente a aljava com arco e flechas nas costas, assim como a espada, antes de andar para seu corcel negro, com o louro em seus calcanhares. Ia levar um tempo para se livrar dele.

Rauthar galopava quase saltitante em círculos quando ela o alcançou, cruzando os braços e reclamando.

– Ah não, eu já te disse para não comer os cogumelos, cavalo tolo. – bufando, a Sombra deu uma palmada no lombo do animal, que relinchou e bufou em deboche.

Legolas apenas assistia aturdido a cena, enquanto adiantava-se para o seu cavalo branco, Aerlinn, montando enquanto a Sombra bronqueava o cavalo negro. Que bufava, relinchava e pateava enquanto ela reclamava em uma língua que soava estranha para o elfo, até que o corcel aproximou o focinho da capa dela, farejando curioso e obrigando-a a lhe dar um pedaço de lembas antes que ficasse sem a capa. Era realmente uma cena muito inusitada. O louro olhou-a divertido e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, quando finalmente ela montou, de um impulso no chão.

– Todos prontos? – perguntou a Sombra, mais para os cavalos que patearam o chão, do que para o elfo. Pressionou levemente os joelhos e Rauthar galopou calmamente pelas árvores do bosque, até que alcançassem o começo da parte árida e desolada.

A Sombra olhou para o caminho que viera, com os orbes dourados ficando distantes e nebulosos, antes de voltar-se para frente.

– Temos mais meio dia pela frente, não fique muito para trás, sussurros estranhos tem se espalhado por esta terra e temo que minha presença esteja chamando a atenção. – pediu para o elfo que a observava silenciosamente, antes de esporear Rauthar, que desatou a correr em um galope rápido digno de sua raça.

– Noro lim, Aerlinn. – o cavalo de Legolas seguia a Sombra, tentando manter o galope rápido do Mearas à frente.

No começo, ele não entendia o porquê de tanta pressa da mesma, deixando os rastros para ele seguir – e qualquer outra coisa que espreitava no caminho, também – mas então, decorrida algumas horas ele olhou para trás, percebendo que o chão parecia intacto assim que eles passavam. Definitivamente ela devia ser alguma parente de Gandalf... ou ela praticava algum tipo de feitiçaria, quem sabe o que o povo do norte havia desenvolvido, também. Se é que ela vinha de lá mesmo. Eram muitas as probabilidades e Legolas no momento só queria descobrir quem era aquela Sombra. Ao menos um nome ela deveria ter. Esporeou Aerlinn, forçando-o um pouco para emparelhar com o corcel negro que já conhecia o caminho, e ao olhar para o lado percebeu que ela estava abraçada ao animal e de olhos fechados. Piscando, o elfo voltou o olhar para o caminho à frente, de vez em quando olhando para ela e perguntando-se qual era sua história.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Thranduillion – Filho de Thranduil
> 
> Acredito que não precisaria avisar, mas por via das dúvidas, estou me baseando nos livros - e portanto nas obras originais de Tolkien. Para quem não leu, não se preocupe, tentarei fazer com que a narrativa seja mais fácil de acompanhar do que a história da folhinha que rolou pelo ar e Frodo acordou ^^'


	5. O Pântano dos Mortos

Os cavalos diminuíram a velocidade ao chegar no terreno pantanoso, mudando para um galope ritmado entre os charcos. A noite caia e o pântano já normalmente enevoado, ficava ainda mais escuro, enchendo de temor o coração de Legolas, que sabia muito bem que local amaldiçoado era aquele. Relembrou as palavras de Frodo, quando o pequeno contara a todos da Sociedade sobre os perigos de sua jornada. _“Jazem em todas as poças, rostos pálidos, nas profundas águas escuras. Eu os vi: rostos repugnantes e maus, e rostos nobres e tristes. Muitos rostos altivos e belos, e ervas em seus cabelos prateados. Mas todos nojentos, podres, todos mortos.” **[1]**_  Um arrepio subiu pela espinha do elfo, que fez o cavalo andar ainda mais devagar, não arriscaria afundar no lodo por um passo dado em falso.

A Sombra à frente guiava o corcel com ainda mais cuidado, evitando que passassem muito próximos de certas poças lodosas de onde um cheiro fétido subia. Seus olhos perscrutavam cada superfície, esperando não ver as luzes fracas que havia apagado na última vez que estivera ali. Aquele local já havia sido uma vasta planície entre os Emyn Muil e Cirith Gorgor, até se tornar a Dagorlad, a Planície da Batalha entre Sauron e a Última Aliança no fim da Segunda Era. Milhares haviam caído naqueles dias, e seus corpos lá permaneceram. Até que a planície tornou-se um pântano, e os pântanos cresceram desde então, engoliram os túmulos, sempre se espalhando. Aquele era o Pântano dos Mortos, onde os mortos ainda podiam ser vistos.

– Foi uma grande batalha. – falou a Sombra, quebrando o silêncio enquanto galopavam pelo terreno pantanoso. Podia sentir a preocupação do elfo que a seguia. - Homens, elfos, trolls, orcs e outras criaturas lutaram sobre a planície por dias e meses diante dos Portões Negros.

– Meu avô caiu nesta batalha. – Legolas comentou sombrio, olhando sem ver para o pântano à frente dele.

– Ele lutou bravamente. – acrescentou a Sombra. – Oropher foi um grande rei, e sábio, embora seu povo tinha pouco a ver com os outros da Terra-Média, ele respondeu à convocação da Última Aliança. Ele sabia que não poderia haver paz até que Sauron fosse derrotado.

– Você estava nessa batalha? - o elfo perguntou subitamente.

– Não, nesta não... – respondeu a sombra, escolhendo as palavras.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois por um longo momento, cada um ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos, até que Legolas se pronunciou.

– E agora, estamos em paz? – e voltou o olhar para as costas da Sombra, que se retesaram por um segundo.

– Podemos desfrutar de uma calmaria agora, mas quem poderá dizer quando uma nova tempestade irá despontar? – retrucou ela, simplesmente, continuando a analisar sua volta enquanto os cavalos avançavam.

– Mas então, o que você está procurando? –o elfo emparelhou o cavalo com o dela. Tentou capturar os orbes dourados, mas eles estavam focados em algo muito à frente.

– Não seja tão impaciente, elfo, logo você descobrirá. – declarou a Sombra, e então desceu do cavalo, desembainhando sua espada negra e andando por um caminho mais estreito, seguindo uma luz fraca.

Legolas ficou observando Sombra se distanciar, incerto sobre o que ela procurava entre aqueles túmulos nefastos. Suspirando ao perdê-la de vista, desceu do cavalo e andou pelo mesmo caminho que ela fora.

Aquele pântano era tão agourento e repleto de vapores estranhos, junto com sua vegetação e lodo nojento, que logo as águas começaram a se infiltrar pelas botas do elfo, deixando-o ainda mais enojado com o terreno. Por Eru[2], o que havia dado na nela para entrar ali? Sua cabeça chicoteou na direção de um som estranho ao longe, e, armando o arco com uma flecha atirou na luz esverdeada que tremulava pelo ar. Vapores começaram a serpentear a volta dele, lembrando-o terrivelmente uma experiência que preferia ter esquecido.

Engolindo em seco ao perceber que os vapores começavam a tomar forma, Legolas alcançou as luzes esverdeadas que havia tentado acertar com uma flecha antes. Flecha esta que havia sumido entre um monte de algas, atravessando completamente o corpo fantasmagórico que estava à sua frente e parecia não notá-lo, pois estava flutuando em alta velocidade, espada embainhada, para a figura sombria no meio de uma área mais alta do pântano. O elfo arregalou os olhos azuis, sentindo o sangue congelar no corpo ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Os fantasmas do que um dia foram elfos, agora putrefatos e dilacerados, atacavam com suas espadas longas a sombra, que bloqueava com a agilidade de um elfo, sua lâmina negra dançando contra os seres e fazendo-os se dissolver a cada estocada e golpe que desferia. Para que mais um fantasma esverdeado ou esbranquiçado surgisse das águas, seus gritos se transformando em rajadas de vento. A sombra cortou a cabeça de um e girou antes que outro a atacasse por trás, só então percebendo o elfo petrificado que assistia a cena.

– Volte para os cavalos! Antes que... – mandou a sombra, em tom urgente, mas foi interrompida por um fantasma que a atacou, prendendo seu pescoço com os braços já que não possuía arma para perfurá-la.

Acordando de seu transe e percebendo que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Legolas armou seu arco e atirou uma flecha.

Que só atravessou direto a testa do fantasma. Isso despertou a atenção dos atacantes para ele.

– Maldição. – praguejou a sombra, enfiando a espada negra para trás e acertando a barriga do fantasma, que se dissolveu com o ar. Ela nem esperou para ver, correndo e golpeando os fantasmas que convergiam para o elfo. – Corre!

– Não posso te deixar. – exclamou Legolas, mesmo assim dando passos vacilantes para trás.

Soltando um grunhido impaciente, ela golpeou mais um fantasma com uma mão, usando a outra para tirar a aljava das suas costas, jogando rapidamente para Legolas antes de voltar a estocar. Mesmo achando que seria inútil, alguns segundos depois o elfo atirou uma das flechas dela em um fantasma ao lado. E ele se dissolveu. Sorrindo fechado com a realização, não pensou duas vezes em continuar atirando nos fantasmas que surgiam e que a sombra estava longe de golpear, até que ficou sem alvos. Era isso, então? Eles haviam vencido?

... O que havia acabado de acontecer? Franziu o cenho, voltando o olhar para a Sombra, e ela lhe lançou um olhar repreensor ao guardar a espada na bainha, com uma leve fadiga pela luta.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Legolas finalmente, olhando a volta sem entender. E então lhe oferecendo de volta a aljava com flechas de pena negra.

– Só algumas criaturas que já deveriam estar mortas. – ela tirou algumas flechas de penas negras antes de colocar a aljava nas costas. Então as entregou a ele. – Fique, talvez você ainda precise. E... – acrescentou, encarando-o. – para o seu bem, é melhor não comentar isso com ninguém.

Legolas assentiu solenemente, enquanto guardava as flechas em sua própria aljava. Não duvidava que questionariam sua sanidade se comentasse o ocorrido, ele mesmo ainda não acreditava, apesar de o medo que sentira ser bem real.

– Isso... me lembrou os fantasmas de homens que assombravam a Senda dos Mortos. – o elfo comentou em tom baixo. Ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido. A adrenalina da luta ainda estava em suas veias.

– De certa forma, mas são de outra espécie. – confirmou a Sombra, calmamente, dando meia volta e andando para os cavalos.

Legolas a seguiu, quase divertido ao pensar que Gimli estaria correndo sem parar aquela hora, se estivesse na possibilidade de encontrar novamente um fantasma. Então balançou a cabeça espantando o pensamento, afinal, ele não se saíra muito melhor.

– Era isso que procurava?

– Talvez. De qualquer forma, eles me encontraram.

– Fantasmas do passado lhe perseguem. – comentou o elfo, recebendo um olhar estranho da Sombra. Permaneceu com o rosto impassível até chegarem aos cavalos e montarem. – E então, para onde agora?

– Longe desse pântano maldito. E então eu seguirei por noroeste. – Os olhos âmbares calcularam a posição das estrelas no céu, antes de incitar o cavalo pela direção falada.

– Noroeste... – repetiu Legolas, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando uma realização chegou ao seu rosto. Apertou os flancos do cavalo para seguir o dela, apesar do aviso claro no ar que ela estava indo sozinha. – Que negócios você tem na Floresta das Folhas Verdes, Sombra?

– Não são de sua conta, elfo.

– Devo dizer que uma vez que meu pai governa parte daquelas terras, eles são, sim. – declarou o louro, sorrindo sarcástico para as costas dela. Retrucá-la era quase tão revigorante quanto implicar com seu amigo anão. – Além do mais, somente quem conhece bem aquela floresta conseguiria se localizar.

– Não é a primeira vez que estarei naquelas paragens. – ponteou a sombra, os ouvidos alertas para qualquer possível ameaça que pudesse surgir no caminho deles. Apesar de seus sentidos lhe dizerem que finalmente aquela área estava limpa.

– Nossas defesas foram redobradas, vai precisar de um elfo silvestre para conseguir passagem, seja lá para onde está indo. – Legolas declarou, sustentando seus argumentos mais do que válidos.

– Que assim seja, então. – a sombra resignou-se ao seu destino. Não adiantava tentar fugir da tecelã do tempo[3], o caminho daquele elfo já devia ter sido costurado com o dela há muitas eras, então, só esperava que ele fosse de alguma ajuda. – Estamos indo em direção à Dol Guldur, ou como agora é chamada, Amon Lanc.

Legolas sorriu fechado por sua vontade ter vencido, apenas por alguns segundos, já que ela direcionou os orbes âmbares para ele, silenciando-o. Bem, ao menos aquela jornada agourenta entre os pântanos poderia se mostrar divertida para o elfo, sem falar que ele estava indo visitar a sua floresta tão adorada, sua casa. Só faltava ele descobrir o que ela estava indo fazer na antiga Colina da Feitiçaria – esperava que fantasmas não mais estivessem envolvidos - e principalmente, qual era o nome dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citação de Frodo em A Passagem dos Pântanos - As Duas Torres  
> [2]Eru Iluvatar – Deus, Senhor criador de todos  
> [3] Vairé é a esposa de Mandos, Senhora dos Valar, e é responsável por tecer a história do mundo.


	6. O Início de Uma Nova Jornada

A sombra e o elfo galoparam trocando poucas palavras e logo se viram livres das águas lodosas e do terreno lamacento, permitindo às montarias aumentarem a velocidade enquanto passavam pelas Terras Castanhas. Parando apenas o necessário para os cavalos durante vários dias, em que ambos estavam absortos nos próprios pensamentos na maior parte do tempo. Até que em uma noite estrelada a Floresta das Folhas Verdes, que há muito era só uma faixa no horizonte, começou a revelar sua magnitude.

– Sombra. – chamou Legolas, atraindo a atenção na terceira vez que a chamou.

– Tudo bem, elfo, você já está testando minha paciência. – reclamou ela, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade para emparelhar com o cavalo branco.

– De que forma devo então lhe chamar? – pediu o louro, ouvindo ela suspirar antes de olhar para o céu. Ele acompanhou o seu olhar, não encontrando nada além de milhares de estrelas brilhantes, até vislumbrar as sete jovens estrelas azuis conectadas por trilhas de material nebuloso.

– Remmirath.[1] – murmurou a Sombra, o nome soando estranho em seus lábios já que há tanto tempo não o pronunciava. E então aumentou a voz, virando-se para ele. – Me chame de Remmirath.

– É um bom nome. – Legolas olhou para o céu estrelado, deliciando-se com o brilho das estrelas que os elfos da floresta tanto amavam. – Não teria imaginado um melhor, minha Lady.

– Concordo. Se fosse depender de seu povo, quem sabe do que me chamariam. – zombou a de orbes dourados, atraindo um olhar entre irritado e confuso do elfo. – Legolas, o Folha Verde, não é muito criativo.

– Felizmente essa Folha ainda perdura durante muitos outonos. – declarou o príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes, a cabeça erguida imponente observando a noite coroada pelas estrelas brancas que refletiam em seus olhos azuis.

–  _Legolas Verdefolha_. – falou Remmirath, após um longo momento, e o elfo a olhou pensando que ela estava lhe chamando. -  _o bosque é teu lar. Alegre viveste. cuidado com o Mar. Se na praia gaivotas gritarem por ti, descanso jamais acharás por aqui. **[2]**_

– Onde... como você sabe disto? – inquiriu o louro, aturdido. Aquelas eram as palavras que viviam ecoando por sua mente, podia até mesmo sentir a brisa do mar e as ondas que quebravam em praias longínquas quando estava perdido em pensamentos.

– Eu sei de muitas coisas da Terra-Média. Até mesmo as mais simples palavras transmitidas por um mago na narrativa de uma história podem ser úteis algum dia. – respondeu finalmente ela, após vários minutos de silêncio, apenas com as patas ritmadas dos cavalos ecoando em seus ouvidos.

– Conhecia Mithrandir. – aquela era uma afirmação do elfo, ao que ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, esboçando um leve sorriso fechado. Legolas sorriu também, saudoso de seus dias com o mago cinzento que se tornou branco. Já havia lhe ocorrido que talvez a cor que ela usava teria alguma relação com o mago, também. Apesar de ela lhe lembrar mais um Nazgûl, um Espectro do Anel, do que um mago.

– Mais do que você imagina. – acrescentou Remmirath, só fazendo borbulhar ainda mais os pensamentos do elfo. Bem, ele tivera muitos dias para confabular consigo mesmo. – Suponho que sua cota de perguntas tenha se esvaído, elfo, logo chegaremos em sua Floresta.

– Eu não lhe farei mais nenhuma hoje, se parar de me chamar de elfo. – reclamou Legolas, balançando a cabeça. Por Eru, aquela cópia de Gimli já estava começando a perturbar.

– Combinado, Legolas. – concordou a Sombra, divertida com a situação do elfo. – Mostre-se útil e encontre um atalho para o meu destino, há alguém me esperando.

– Outro que vai ser perturbado com agouros de um destino distante? – provocou o louro, voltando o olhar para frente com um leve sorriso sarcástico pairando nos lábios, provocado pelo olhar irritado que ela lhe lançou.

– Faça seu trabalho, elfo, quanto antes eu chegar, mais cedo vamos nos livrar de nossas companhias. – avisou em tom frio a sombra, dando como encerrado o assunto.

– Certamente. – assentiu o príncipe da Floresta Verde, observando a paisagem arborizada à sua frente.

Seu lar. Partira há tantos anos para criar uma colônia de elfos em Ithilien, com permissão de seu pai, para fazer com que as florestas e os jardins florissem novamente, que não fazia ideia de quantas saudades tinha de seu lar. Mesmo que fosse breve, gostaria de estar no salão do rei novamente, desfrutando da companhia de seu amado pai, descansar sob as copas das árvores que ele vira crescer desde bolotas, desfrutar da paz que agora o seu Reino alcançara. E desejava que a Sombra... Remmirath, também pudesse compartilhar dessa paz. Independente de sua raça, só o pensamento de quantas mortes ela sustentava já deixava o seu coração pesaroso. Era visível que ela havia sido presenteada com um destino negro. Não era a toa que a chamavam de sombra e sua presença trazia maus presságios. Ela precisava de algum descanso.

Mesmo que havia um perigo desconhecido despontando nos lugares esquecidos, que Legolas não mais desejava com tanto fervor saber o que era. Durante esses dias de reflexão, havia decidido não pressioná-la por respostas complexas, deixaria que ela mesma lhe falasse quando tivesse conquistado sua confiança. No momento, só conseguia pensar que deveria estar ao lado dela, como um amigo pronto para ampará-la quando precisasse, do contrario, talvez não conseguisse viver sabendo de tal condição que fora imposta pelos Valar a alguém tão... peculiar. Aragorn e Gimli, até Gandalf, teriam aprovado sua decisão. Afinal, sem seus amigos não teriam completado a missão da Sociedade e destruído Sauron.

Com o objetivo renovado, Legolas sorriu fechado, incitando Aerlinn a correr mais rápido, percebendo que acabara ficando para trás novamente. Passou o corcel negro, então, fazendo um desvio na rota em direção a um dos pórticos do caminho que seu povo traçara na floresta. Não demorou muito a chegar e ser obrigado a desmontar, para adentrar a trilha, a Sombra surgindo logo em seguida e o imitando. Era perceptível que aquele caminho não era usado há um bom tempo, então tiveram que andar, guiando os cavalos e dando-os palmadinhas de vez em quando, já que ficavam nervosos com o ar da floresta escura que ainda estava sendo recuperada.

Aquela era a Floresta Verde, com as copas das árvores enormes tão juntas que bloqueavam o sol e deixavam a trilha em quase um breu total, sons de insetos e das antigas árvores reverberando a sua volta, felizmente Legolas conseguia as entender e descobrir se havia algum perigo à frente. Ele esperava encontrar logo uma patrulha de elfos silvestres, ou mesmo os elfos de Lórien que agora habitavam daqueles lados, mas à medida que o terreno ficava mais íngreme, começou a ficar inquieto pela falta de vida – além das árvores – à sua volta.

– Então, quem vai encontrá-la, Remmirath? – o elfo quebrou o silencio com uma pergunta sussurrada, olhando para trás e só vislumbrando os olhos dourados entre as sombras, que se estreitaram.

– Um velho amigo. – a sombra disse, e vendo que a trilha se alargara e reconhecia novamente o caminho, montou Rauthar. – E eu vou fazer um pequeno desvio de rota. Nossos caminhos se separam aqui, Legolas. – fez uma breve reverencia com a cabeça para o elfo que a olhava desacreditado.

A sombra esporeou o corcel que passou galopando pelo príncipe, obrigando-o a pular para trás para não ser atropelado. Legolas observou sem reação enquanto o cavalo entrava em uma bifurcação à direita na trilha. Remmirath não olhou para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Remmirath , grupo de jóias capturadas em uma rede, uma constelação nos céus de Arda. É a constelação conhecido no mundo real como Plêiades ou Sete Marias .
> 
> [2] Aviso que Legolas recebeu de Galadriel por meio de Gandalf - que retornara da morte. Encontrado no livro das Duas Torres


	7. Conversa entre as Árvores

O príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes sentiu o sangue ferver, não acreditando que ela se despedira dele dessa forma. Se bem que ele que se oferecera para ser um guia, e quase obrigara a leva-lo junto, mas isto não justificava. Ele não ia simplesmente deixa-la andando por sua floresta, com o perigo de acabar sendo presa por uma das tropas de guardas ou batedores de seu pai. Fora que ela era uma estranha e não era prudente deixar ela sozinha por ai. Bufando, pulou para o lombo do cavalo branco, esporeando com mais força do que o necessário e fazendo-o disparar pelo caminho em que a sombra sumira. O vento que chicoteava seu rosto enquanto o cavalo corria acalmou seus pensamentos, e quando alcançou o corcel negro, Remmirath lhe lançou um rápido olhar por cima do ombro, como se estivesse só verificando casualmente a trilha e ele sempre estivera ali atrás dela. Balançando a cabeça em negação, mais confuso do que nunca, Legolas decidiu não pensar sobre o assunto.

À medida que galopavam pela Floresta das Folhas Verdes, distanciavam-se da colina conhecida como Amon Lanc, que antigamente tinha sido a capital do reino de Oropher, e posteriormente a fortaleza do Necromante, Dol Guldur. As forças de Sauron permaneceram ativas naquele local durante a Terceira Era, lideradas por Khamûl, um dos Espectros do Anel. Mas foram derrotadas na Guerra do Anel, em um ataque de elfos liderados por Thranduil de Mirkwood, Celeborn e Galadriel de Lorien. A fortaleza foi totalmente destruída não restando uma parede, e após a limpeza e purificação de Dol Guldur por Galadriel, Celeborn reivindicou a parte sul da floresta, nomeando-a Lórien Leste e governando a partir da reconstruída Amon Lanc.

Apesar de viver a maior parte de sua vida naquela floresta e conhecer cada trilha como a palma de sua mão, Legolas teve que se contentar em seguir a Sombra, que o guiava por entre as árvores, sempre em direção nordeste. Se continuassem naquele caminho por mais alguns dias, logo chegariam às montanhas no meio da Floresta. Isso é, se ela estava mesmo indo encontrar alguém na Floresta, ou só era mais uma passagem em sua rota, assim como quase fora com Amon Lanc. Parecia que a sombra evitava propositalmente se aproximar de qualquer pessoa, mantendo-os em um caminho solitário. Nessa parte da jornada, Legolas já havia avistado alguns patrulheiros ao longe, olhos astutos entre as árvores apenas observando enquanto seu príncipe passava com a estranha figura encapuzada. O rei já devia saber de sua presença há muito, quando pararam para se alimentarem, e aos cavalos. As lembas já eram escassas.

– Suponho que esteja confuso. – pronunciou-se Remmirath, depois de os cavalos beberem de um pequeno córrego entre as árvores.

– Imagine. – Legolas resmungou, terminando de encher o seu cantil e seguindo-a, perceptivelmente irritado com a falta de informações e o silêncio por parte da Sombra.

– Foi sua decisão me seguir. – ponteou ela, montando novamente e guiando o cavalo pela beira do córrego. – Não tenho obrigação de lhe dizer para onde vou.

Inspirando profundamente, o príncipe olhou para o alto, rezando silenciosamente à Eru para que sua paciência élfica não chegasse ao limite. Infelizmente, ela tinha razão. Suspirando pela milésima vez, Legolas montou Aerlinn e a seguiu. Mas diferente dos outros dias, não se contentou com o silêncio mútuo. Olhou à volta, tentando ter alguma ideia do que conversar, até decidir comentar sobre um tópico quase inútil.

– O tempo está agradável hoje. – comentou o elfo, casualmente, emparelhando com o cavalo dela.

A sombra o lançou o típico olhar de “ _Você está falando sério, elfo_ _?”_ acompanhado de uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– De fato. – respondeu, monossílaba, voltando o olhar para frente e esperando que ele ficasse quieto.

– Como era o clima no norte? – arriscou Legolas, recebendo novamente aquele olhar que já estava acostumado há dias.

– Congelado. – definiu ela, suspirando. Aquele ia ser um longo dia, e o sol ainda deveria estar apenas no meio do caminho. Ou ao menos é o que parecia pela pouca claridade que se infiltrava por entre as copas das árvores.

– Posso imaginar. – comento o louro, acrescentando então. - Já estive em Caradhras.

– Então, imagine viver lá. – declarou a sombra, lembrando do vento cortante e da paisagem sempre branca, o frio de congelar os ossos humanos que felizmente não a afetava por sua resistência. Mesmo assim, era incômodo. - Depois de um tempo, se torna cansativo.

– Por isso veio para o sul? – perguntou ele, mordendo a língua. Esperava não receber nenhuma resposta, no entanto...

– Já estive em muitos lugares da Terra-Média, mas não por esse motivo. – disse Remmirath, os olhos ficando distantes. – Também já teve sua cota de lugares, não é mesmo?

– Enquanto estava viajando com a Sociedade. – Legolas afirmou, saudoso de seus companheiros e dos amigos que fizera durante suas andanças. Então olhou-a com um sorriso sagaz, antes de acrescentar. – Mas é claro que você já sabia sobre isso, não é mesmo, minha Lady?

– Mithrandir pode ter me contado algumas coisas. – concordou a sombra, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Mas seria interessante ouvir a história da Guerra do Anel, de outro ponto de vista. Afinal, você seguiu em outra direção.

– De fato. – concordou o elfo, estreitando levemente os olhos azuis para ela, ao perceber que a tática que ela usava. Mas não custava nada lhe contar sua história. – Gostaria de ouvir meus feitos?

– Bem, ainda temos algumas milhas pela frente e se você está tão empenhado em conversar, há tempo de sobra para me contar a sua história. – apontou a sombra, então esboçando um sorriso irônico.

– Já que insiste. – Legolas desviou o olhar para as arvores ao seu lado, levemente constrangido, e começou a lhe narrar sua história. - Tudo começou quando fui enviado por meu pai à Imladris, a fim de informar a fuga de Gollum...

E durante as horas seguintes, o príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes contou à Sombra sobre sua participação no Conselho de Elrond, a decisão de representar o seu povo na Sociedade, os lugares que conhecera – Moria, Lothlorien, Edoras, Abismo de Helm, as Cavernas Cintilantes, Isengard, Gondor, Ithilien - e os inimigos que enfrentara. Ela lhe perguntou poucas coisas, principalmente quando Legolas quando mencionou o Balrog e a queda de Gandalf, e também de seu retorno, assim como Barbárvore e sobre os fantasmas libertados por Aragorn. Quando terminou, em sua decisão de reerguer Ithilien, a lua já pairava a muito no céu, deixando ainda mais escura a trilha íngreme por que seguiam. Resolveram então fazer uma pausa ao encontrarem uma clareira nas raízes de uma montanha, iluminada pela luz do luar.

Desmontaram dos cavalos, deixando-os pastar pela grama coberta de orvalho, e cada um encontrou um tronco para si, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, refletindo sobre a longa narrativa de Legolas. A Sombra mastigava uma das últimas lembas, observando o céu com interesse, até que um ponto negro lhe chamou atenção.

– O que é aquilo, Legolas? - perguntou ela, apontando para o céu ao Norte, querendo confirmar sua hipótese. - Seria, como imagino, uma águia?

– Sim - disse Legolas. - É uma águia, uma águia batedora. Pergunto-me o que isso significa. Ela está longe da montanha onde ficam seus ninhos. – então voltou o olhar para a sombra que se levantava, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo. Não adiantava perguntar, de qualquer forma, apenas observou a águia gigante que se aproximava, até sua magnitude despontar acima deles, onde planou em volta da clareira antes de pousar elegantemente com um estrondo.   
  
  
  


O enorme pássaro marrom observou-o por um instante, antes de voltar seus enormes olhos dourados e penetrantes para Remmirath, inclinando a cabeça em uma saudação silenciosa.

– Sou Meneldor. – apresentou-se a águia, em sua voz potente. - O Senhor das Águias me ordenou que a levasse até o Grande Patamar.

– Saudações, Meneldor. – cumprimentou a sombra, fazendo uma mesura. – Confio em suas lustrosas penas para me manter segura durante o vôo.

– E assim a manterei, senhora. – concordou a águia, sentando-se no chão para que ela pudesse o montar, erguendo-se nas patas então quando ela estava com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, segurando-o suavemente de forma que não puxasse nenhuma pena.

– Legolas, cuide de Rauthar. – pediu então Remmirath, voltando o olhar para o louro que assistia a cena, estarrecido. – Devo estar de volta ao meio dia.

O elfo apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, observando a águia levantar voo e levar a sombra para longe, em direção às Montanhas Sombrias, deixando-o sozinho na floresta com seus pensamentos e dois cavalos. Um dos quais acabara de encontrar alguns cogumelos apetitosos.


	8. Interrogatório na Clareira

Resignado ao seu destino e em companhia de dois cavalos – um dos quais apresentava um comportamento estranho desde que encontrara os ditos cogumelos – Legolas resolveu afiar as suas facas e fazer uma contagem de suas flechas, para passar o tempo. De vez em quando perdendo-se em pensamentos ao observar as estrelas que se apagavam com o passar da madrugada e o alvorecer de um novo dia. Alisava atentamente as penas negras e curtas na haste de uma flecha que recebera da Sombra, quando ouviu um estalo e passos leves se aproximando na trilha. O elfo não se moveu, esperando que os seres que se aproximavam logo chegassem à clareira. Revirou os olhos azuis cintilantes quando teve uma lâmina élfica apontada para o seu pescoço.

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, Elladan? – zombou um elfo de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, trajado em malha brilhante sob um manto de prata-acinzentado.

– Creio que seja nosso velho amigo Legolas, pego desprevenido, Elrohir. – falou outro elfo, muito difícil de distinguir dada a semelhança com o primeiro.

– Se vocês fossem perigosos, suas cabeças já estariam penduradas naquelas árvores. – o elfo loiro estreitou o olhar para os gêmeos à sua frente, enquanto se levantava.

Os três encararam-se por um longo momento, até explodirem em risadas melódicas, os gêmeos alternando para abraçar o velho amigo após embainhar suas espadas.

– É uma alegria revê-los, mas o que estão fazendo por essas florestas? – perguntou Legolas, sentando-se novamente e indicando os troncos próximos para os amigos, filhos de Elrond.

– Pegamos o costume de vagar pelo mundo, frequentemente indo para longe com os guardiões do Norte, você bem sabe. – começou a responder Elladan, sentando ao lado do irmão.

– Mas dessa vez viemos visitar o nosso avô, em Lórien Leste, e quando estávamos de partida ouvimos os rumores de sua chegada. – completou Elrohir, trocando um olhar com o gêmeo.

– E que estava vindo sem uma comitiva ou guardas, apenas acompanhado por uma figura sombria. – acrescentou o outro, arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhando curioso para o elfo louro que os observava.

– Na verdade, eu estava a guiando, de certa forma...

– Oh, é ela? – interrompeu um deles, com um sorriso malicioso.

– Será que Legolas finalmente encontrou uma companheira que suportasse por mais de uma semana, irmão? – perguntou o outro, partilhando do mesmo sorriso.

– Não. – retrucou o elfo louro, olhando irritado de um para outro, silenciando-os. – Como eu disse, só estava a guiando, não podia deixá-la sozinha em minha floresta.

– É claro. – disseram os gêmeos, desacreditados. Ao que o louro só estreitou ainda mais os olhos para eles, alertando-os para o perigo.

– Então, onde ela está? – Elladan perguntou, olhando à volta e só encontrando o cavalo do amigo, Aerlinn, e um corcel negro. Que observou com admiração. – Aquele é um Mearas?

– Sim, Rauthar é um Mearas, embora possua um temperamento peculiar. – confirmou Legolas, olhando para o animal, antes de acrescentar, voltando os orbes azuis cintilantes para o céu que clareava. – E ela foi encontrar um velho amigo.

– E te deixou cuidando dos cavalos? – disse Elrohir, não agüentando e soltando uma gargalhada, ao que o irmão também começou a rir, divertido com a situação. Felizmente Legolas era gentil e tinha um bom humor, senão já estariam mortos.

– Vocês não deveriam estar voltando para Imladris? – cortou o príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes, voltando o olhar intrigado para os amigos.

– Decidimos lhe acompanhar. – respondeu Elladan, segurando o riso. – Suponho que fará uma visita ao seu pai, agora que está tão perto.

– Seria uma desonra passar por estas terras e não cumprimentar o rei. – concordou Elrohir, recuperado o fôlego. – Além do mais... – e trocou um olhar travesso com o irmão. – Queremos conhecer aquela que você está guiando.

– Ela volta ao meio dia. – informou Legolas, não querendo se estender no assunto.

– Esperaremos. – declarou Elladan, sorrindo fechado.

– Hum. – resmungou Legolas, voltando a olhar para o céu.

– Tem notícias de nossa irmã? – perguntou então Elrohir, saudoso de Arwen.

O elfo louro lhes contou as noticias de Gondor e Ithilien, da rainha e do rei, e até mesmo sobre os recentes feitos de Eldarion, e da visita da Sombra, acabando infelizmente por chegar novamente ao tema que preferia ter esquecido: quando a seguira desde Ithilien, omitindo a parte sobre os fantasmas no Pântano dos Mortos, em um breve relato até chegar aquela clareira na Floresta.

– Então, essa Sombra deixou o nosso sobrinho perturbado com os conselhos sobre seu destino. – repetiu Elrohir, analisando tudo que ouvira. O sol já brilhava a muito no céu.

– E preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo nos lugares esquecidos da Terra-Média, você a seguiu desde Ithilien. – acrescentou Elladan, solenemente, trocando um olhar com o irmão, perguntando-se se nesta situação eles fariam o mesmo ou deixariam as águas do destino fluírem. A determinação de Legolas era diferente da deles, eles não haviam participado da Sociedade e não entendiam as motivações do amigo, apesar de também terem seguido Aragorn pelas Sendas dos Mortos e lutado nos Campos de Pelennor.

– Sim. – concordou Legolas, simplesmente, cruzando os braços.

– Somente por isso você a acompanhou pelo Pântano dos Mortos e se ofereceu para guiá-la pela Floresta Verde? – Elrohir acentuou os fatos.

– Exato.

– Hum... – murmuraram os gêmeos, pensando profundamente, até que um deles se pronunciou, surpreendendo o elfo pela pergunta inesperada. – E qual o nome dela?

– Remmirath. – respondeu finalmente Legolas, franzindo o cenho.

– E de que raça ela é? – inquiriu Elladan, sorrindo divertido antes de acrescentar. – Esperamos que não seja uma anã, seu gosto para amigos tem ficado estranho ultimamente.

– Não, isso eu sei que ela não é. – negou o elfo, balançando a cabeça em negação e rolando os olhos para o alto. – Mas também não sei qual a raça dela.

– Ora, é fácil descobrir. – declarou Elrohir, inclinando-se para o amigo, com um olhar travesso. – Só precisamos analisar suas características.

– E vocês acham que eu já não tentei fazer isso? – replicou Legolas, mexendo-se inquieto com o rumo da conversa.

– Vamos começar com o básico. – Elladan deu de ombros. - Qual a cor dos olhos dela?

– Dourados... âmbares... penetrantes como o de uma águia. – respondeu o elfo depois de refletir por alguns segundos, tentando definir a cor.

– Só para confirmar... – continuou Elrohir, com um brilho divertido no olhar. – Ela tem barba?

– Por Eru, não! – declarou rapidamente Legolas, tão abismado que foi obrigado a rir.

– Então... ela é alta? – Elladan disse por sua vez.

– Sim. – confirmou o louro, calculando mentalmente. - Talvez menos de um palmo mais baixa do que eu.

– Isso já descarta pereniaths[1] e anãs. – concordou Elrohir, trocando um olhar com o irmão, fingindo seriedade para não rir da cara que o amigo fez. – Tem um rosto bonito?

– Não diria que é belo... é só... Agradável. – disse Legolas, completando mentalmente: quando não estava com uma espada na mão. Então olhou para o céu, esperando que ela aparecesse logo, para lhe livrar daquele interrogatório.

– E a cor dos cabelos? São lisos ou ondulados como o de nossa irmã?– perguntou Elladan, já acrescentando. - E as orelhas, são pontudas?

– Eu não sei. – confessou o elfo, por sua vez deixando os gêmeos surpresos.

– Como assim, você acompanha ela há mais de uma semana e não sabe? – Elrohir inquiriu, abismado.

– Já lhes disse, ela sempre usa uma grossa capa negra, embora tenha descartado o manto de peles igualmente escuro. Mas suas vestes são tão grossas que se não tivesse tirado o lenço que usava para cobrir parte do rosto, não saberia que ela é ela. – declarou o príncipe, em um rompante. – Ela anda vestida para batalha, não carrega pertences além de uma aljava com arco e flechas, e uma espada élfica de lâmina negra. Não duvido que ela esconda sua identidade de propósito, mesmo em uma nova era ainda é difícil de aceitar uma mulher carregando uma espada e em vestes masculinas. Se não conhecesse Eowyn, eu também teria a julgado mal.

– Não estamos a julgando, caro amigo. – defendeu-se Elrohir.

– Temos certeza que ela tem seus motivos para andar assim, ela parece ser uma pessoa de bem. – concordou Elladan, sorrindo gentilmente para o amigo, tentando apaziguar dos ânimos. – Só estamos curiosos com a identidade dela.

– Tanto quanto eu. – afirmou Legolas, suspirando.

– Podemos ajudar quanto a isso, você sabe. – acrescentou Elrohir, o sorriso travesso voltando aos lábios.

– Não me coloquem no meio de suas diversões. – pediu o elfo louro, não gostando nada de como lhe olhavam.

– Serão saudáveis, você verá, não é como se fossemos espioná-la, não é mesmo, Elladan? – o moreno pediu a aprovação do irmão.

– De fato, Elrohir. – concordou o outro, com um brilho de malicia no olhar. – A menos que o nosso amigo Legolas aqui não esteja querendo dividir a companhia da donzela, o que nós entenderíamos, se ele pedisse educadamente.

O príncipe da Floresta Verde perfurou-os com os olhos, mas não se pronunciou contra a decisão dos gêmeos. A situação só ficaria pior se falasse, e ele mesmo não via motivo para negar a presença deles em sua jornada, se é que ela o acompanharia. Não teve muito tempo para pensar como a abordaria, pois logo a sombra de uma águia gigante pairou sobre a clareira, surpreendendo os gêmeos que não sabiam a forma que ela voltaria. Logo a águia marrom pousou perto deles, e uma figura encapuzada desceu, trocando palavras de agradecimento com a ave.

– Obrigado pelo passeio, Meneldor, que suas garras e bicos sejam sempre afiados. – a Sombra fez uma mesura, afastando-se alguns passos.

– E que sempre haja bons ventos em suas asas. – retribuiu a águia educadamente, o que era raro das águias para com os seres humanóides daquela terra, e envergou suas asas levantando vôo logo em seguida, sumindo no céu azul do meio dia.

A figura de vestes negras então se virou para os elfos sentados em troncos na clareira, pousando os orbes dourados penetrantes nos gêmeos, analisando-os, antes de dizer em sua aveludada, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Vejo que encontrou companhia enquanto estive fora, Legolas.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Hobbits, na língua dos elfos
> 
> P.S. Os gêmeos não são apresentados nos filmes e também não há menção sobre eles, assim como poucas passagens nos livros, portanto peguei um fanart para representá-los.


	9. Um elfo é bom, três é demais

A Sombra se aproximou dos elfos, sentando em um dos troncos e olhando intrigada para os morenos que a analisavam silenciosamente. Legolas tentava fingir que não estava ali, mas foi obrigado a sustentar os orbes dourados quando eles pararam em si.

– Então, quem são esses, conhecidos seus? – pediu ela, direta.

– Elladan e Elrohir. – apresentou o elfo louro, indicando os gêmeos.

Quem era quem ela não poderia dizer, mas uma sombra de compreensão perpassou pelo rosto de Remmirath.

– Os filhos de Elrond. – reconheceu ela, voltando o olhar para os gêmeos.

– Conheceu nosso pai? – perguntou um deles, interessado.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Nas poucas vezes que estive em Imladris, vocês estavam ausentes. – acrescentou a sombra, antecipando uma pergunta que eles se faziam.

– Em uma de muitas de nossas andanças.

– Certamente teríamos percebido sua presença em nosso lar. – acrescentou o outro, com um sorriso travesso.

– Acredite, eles teriam. – concordou Legolas, olhando para a sombra que se levantara.

– Bem, agora que já sei quem são, devo seguir o meu caminho. – declarou Remmirath, acenando com a cabeça e indo calmamente em direção à Rauthar.

– Para onde você vai? – perguntou um dos gêmeos, ambos se levantando rapidamente.

– Aonde meus pés me levarem. – falou ela em tom enigmático, afagando a crina negra do corcel.

– Mas, você nem se apresentou. – acrescentou o outro, abismado.

– Creio que Legolas já tenha feito isto, não é mesmo? – e ela voltou os orbes dourados para o louro, que acenou afirmativamente. O moreno que falara sorriu sem jeito.

– Esperávamos que nos desse o prazer de sua companhia até o Palácio do Rei. – tentou o outro gêmeo, com um sorriso, aproximando-se junto com o irmão.

– Minha presença não vai ser tão bem vinda como vocês imaginam. – retrucou Remmirath, não gostando da aproximação dos dois e montando o corcel. Olhou-os de cima com o rosto impassível, esperando a próxima argumentação. Mas foi Legolas quem se pronunciou.

– Irá como minha convidada, se assim desejar. – o príncipe ofereceu, levantando-se e sustentando o olhar dela. – A não ser que tenha assuntos urgentes para resolver em outras terras, do contrário, peço que desfrute da hospitalidade dos elfos de Eryn Lasgalen[1].

– Seria bom reabastecer minhas provisões. – começou a falar Remmirath depois de refletir por um momento, esperando seriamente que a hospitalidade referida não fosse a mesma que certa companhia de anões tivera. No entanto, o olhar do elfo lhe inspirava confiança. – Aceitarei o seu convite, Legolas. Rauthar precisa se alimentar de algo decente, tantos cogumelos tem embaralhado sua mente.

– Precisava vê-lo mais cedo. – concordou o louro, então esboçando um sorriso fechado. Seu coração ficando mais leve por ela ter aceitado.

– Muito bem, são mais de dois dias de caminhada, sugiro que comecemos nossa jornada. – falou um dos morenos, atraindo a atenção de todos.

– Onde estão seus cavalos? - perguntou a sombra, olhando a volta e só encontrando o cavalo branco de Legolas.

– Infelizmente, tivemos que deixá-los em Lórien Leste, quando estávamos visitando nosso avô, Celeborn. – explicou o outro elfo, com um falso olhar pesaroso. – É uma lástima que quando tivemos notícias da presença de Legolas, eles estavam tão desgastados da jornada, tivemos que vir a pé.

– Pois então, sigam a pé. – declarou Remmirath, prática. – Tenho certeza que suas pernas conseguem acompanhar o cavalo dele. – e indicou Legolas, que se aproximava trazendo Aerlinn.

– Poderíamos encontrar uma solução plausível para todos, não acham? – sugeriu um deles. – Vamos dividir os cavalos, e chegaremos em menos de um dia.

– Se conseguirem montar os três em um, não vejo por que não. – concordou ela, divertida com o olhar que lhe deram. Apenas sorriu irônica.

– Eu posso montar com você, minha Lady. – replicou um elfo moreno, ao que o outro acrescentou.

– Ou eu, se preferir.

– Hum... - Ela olhou de um para outro, franzindo o cenho e negando com a cabeça. – Não.

– Então, está decidido. – declarou por sua vez Elladan, trocando um olhar divertido com o irmão e rapidamente pulando para o lombo do cavalo branco. – Montarei com Elrohir.

– E o Legolas irá com você. – acrescentou Elrohir, ocupando o resto do espaço no cavalo branco.

O dono do cavalo estava ao lado, sem reação, enquanto Remmirath atirava faca com os olhos, para os gêmeos. Inspirando profundamente, voltou-se para o elfo louro. Não seria muito aconselhável deixar o seu anfitrião correndo atrás deles na trilha.

– Suba logo, antes que eu me arrependa. – pediu ela, olhos âmbares focando na crina do corcel negro, ao qual ela se segurava.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, enquanto se aproximava hesitante, sob risadinhas silenciosas dos gêmeos. Bufando, impulsionou-se para o lombo do animal, montando atrás dela em uma distância segura da aljava com flechas, arco e bainha da espada, no que lhe permitia no pouco espaço restante. Ia depender de seu equilíbrio enquanto cavalgavam para não cair, já que não conseguia decidir se podia firmar-se nela ou não. Era capaz de perder alguns dedos.

– Tem certeza que não vai cair? – perguntou Remmirath, olhando-o por cima do ombro ao perceber que ele estava lá parado sem saber o que fazer, apesar de ser um cavaleiro experiente. Lançou um olhar de advertência para os gêmeos do lado, que pareciam se divertir com a situação do amigo. Tudo bem, ela era mortal para muitos, mas o elfo não precisava ter medo de partilharem uma sela. Ou quase isso. Rolando os olhos ao perceber que ele não se movia, voltou-se para frente e bateu com as mãos no fim de suas próprias costelas. – Pode segurar aqui. – ponteou, alertando silenciosamente que se ele fosse além disso, lhe arrancava um braço.

Ouviu o elfo engolir em seco antes de fazer o que ela mandou, sentindo o olhar dele queimando a sua nuca e os dedos longos segurando em sua cintura, coberta por couro e o material do manto que a cobria. Ela esporeou Rauthar, fazendo o mearas ganhar velocidade por entre a trilha, agora se encaminhando para noroeste, com os gêmeos montados em Aerlinn em seu encalço.

Parecia que seu corcel negro havia comido muitos cogumelos, e, portanto estava cheio de energia para gastar, acarretando com que ganhassem velocidade demais, e logo o elfo atrás de si estava quase abraçando sua cintura, e apoiado em suas costas – ou tentando, graças à suas armas - enquanto ela inclinava-se para o cavalo para que não acabassem caindo.

– Mais devagar, rapaz, antes que tropece em uma raiz. – pediu ela em tom de aviso, apertando com os joelhos o lombo do cavalo, que relinchando contrariado, diminuiu gradativamente a velocidade.

– Ele é temperamental. – comentou Legolas, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que deixaram a clareira.

– Você não faz ideia. – Remmirath disse, observando o caminho à frente, apesar da voz próxima demais de seus ouvidos. Felizmente podia ouvir o outro cavalo se aproximando, diminuindo seu desconforto. Ou não.

– Pensamos que havíamos sido abandonados. – falou Elladan, que guiava o cavalo branco, emparelhando-o finalmente com o negro.

– Descobriram nossos planos, Legolas. – comentou divertida a sombra, ouvindo uma risada baixa do elfo atrás de si.

– Nós tentamos. – concordou o elfo.

– Saiba que feriu nossos sentimentos. – declarou Elrohir, atrás do irmão, em um falso tom ferido, recebendo olhares divertidos.

Basta dizer que aquela cavalgada em direção ao palácio do Rei de Eryn Lasgalen não foi silenciosa como as dos últimos dias. Os gêmeos não esgotaram seus tópicos de assuntos e brincadeiras para com o príncipe e a sombra, que sempre respondia evasivamente ou com perguntas sagazes, acabando por Elladan e Elrohir falarem durante quase todo o caminho sobre os lugares por que haviam passado e até lembranças embaraçosas de brincadeiras que fizeram com alguns amigos que os visitavam em Imladris, incluindo Legolas, para desgosto do elfo. Eles riam e cantavam durante os seus relatos,  _e imagino que vocês achem tudo uma bela bobagem. Mas eles não ficariam preocupados, apenas ririam mais ainda se vocês lhes dissessem isso. Eram elfos, é claro._[2]  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nome élfico da Floresta das Folhas Verdes.  
> [3] Esta última citação foi retirada de um trecho de O Hobbit, Capítulo III - Um breve descanso


	10. O Rei de Eryn Lasgalen

Elladan – ou seria Elrohir? – estava lhes contando sobre a vez que ele e o irmão haviam escondido Arwen, ainda pequena, em um guarda-roupa, e logo após entoaram um poema que haviam visto em um livro para mandá-la para outra terra, graças aos ciúmes que sentiam por terem sido trocados pela nova membra da família.

– Funcionou por alguma horas, até que percebessem que ela havia desaparecido. – falou o outro gêmeo, e então acrescentou, meio rindo. – Ainda me lembro do castigo que  _Ada_  nos deu.

A sombra só rolava os olhos pela milésima vez durante a madrugada, esboçando um sorriso fechado enquanto o elfo atrás de si ria da cara dos amigos, junto com os mesmos que gargalhavam alto. Não era de surpreender que com tanto barulho que esses elfos alegres faziam, logo uma patrulha da Floresta apareceu para abordá-los, já haviam reconhecido de longe seu príncipe e os filhos de Elrond. Ou apenas haviam ouvido os rumores de sua chegada e estavam vindo escoltá-lo.  _Pois os elfos sabem muita coisa, são espantosos quando se trata de noticias, e ficam sabendo o que acontece com os povos da terra com a rapidez da correnteza, ou mais rápido ainda. **[1]**_

Legolas desmontou e trocou cumprimentos com o líder da patrulha, enquanto alguns elfos vestidos de verde e marrom lançavam olhares desconfiados para a figura encapuzada que o acompanhava. Terminadas as formalidades, o líder da patrulha pediu que todos desmontassem para acompanhá-los em comitiva, já que logo estariam nos portões da cidade élfica. Não é preciso ressaltar que os elfos patrulheiros à volta de Remmirath eram muito mais numerosos do que os que acompanhavam os outros. Podiam ser tempos de paz, mas mesmo que o príncipe havia dito que ela era sua convidada, aqueles elfos da floresta não iriam baixar a guarda. Ela não os culpava, pois não eram um povo mau, só desconfiavam de estranhos, então apenas andou calmamente com Rauthar ao seu lado, sem se deixar intimidar.

Amanhecia quando chegaram à morada do Rei, a algumas milhas da fronteira leste da Floresta das Folhas Verdes, alcançada por uma ponte de pedra sob um rio que vinha das alturas da floresta e continuava até os pântanos no sopé das terras altas e cheias de bosques. A água corria escura, rápida e forte lá embaixo, na extremidade oposta havia portões diante da abertura de uma enorme caverna, incrustada no flanco de uma encosta íngreme coberta de árvores. Ali as grandes faias desciam para a margem, até suas raízes tocarem o rio. Os patrulheiros se despediram dos quatro, que atravessaram a ponte junto dos cavalos, seguindo até o enorme portal de pedra, sempre guardado por sentinelas, agora aberto esperando pelo retorno de seu príncipe.

– Sua presença me alegra,  _Ion nin_[2], esperava vê-lo só na próxima era. – cumprimentou o rei, colocando a palma de sua mão no rosto do filho, que imitou a saudação élfica.

–  _Ada_! – exclamou Legolas, então esboçando um sorriso ao dar um passo para trás e indicando os outros. – Eu não vim sozinho.

– Posso ver. – concordou o rei, voltando-se para Elladan e Elrohir, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Espero que se comportem dessa vez.

– Certamente, sua majestade. – ecoaram os gêmeos, tentando permanecer sérios.

Então, segurando o cajado e dando alguns passos para o seu maior problema, o rei inclinou levemente a cabeça em saudação para a figura sombria à sua frente.

– Lady Remmirath. – cumprimentou ele, os orbes azuis encarando os dourados.

– Lorde Thranduil. – disse ela por sua vez, em uma pequena vênia.

– A que devo a  _honra_  de sua visita? – inquiriu o Rei da Floresta, dando ênfase na palavra.

– Vim meramente a convite de Legolas, meus assuntos atuais não dizem respeito a esta terra. – respondeu Remmirath, sustentando o olhar do elfo à sua frente.

– Ela estava em uma longa jornada,  _Ada_. – interviu o príncipe, quebrando o clima tenso naquele jogo de olhares. – Senti que era meu dever oferecê-la um pouco de descanso.

– Certamente. – concordou Thranduil, após refletir por um momento. – Espero que desfrute da hospitalidade dos Elfos da Floresta, Dama das Sombras... – ele abriu os braços, como se a recebesse, então olhando para o alto pensativo, antes de acrescentar, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. - E gostaria que se juntasse a nós no banquete desta noite, em homenagem ao retorno do príncipe.

– Isso não é realmente necessário,  _Ada_. – murmurou Legolas, bufando ao receber um olhar de advertência do pai.

– O que é isso, Legolas, desde quando recusa uma boa festa? – perguntou Elladan, já ansioso por comer algo que não fossem lembas e desfrutar da adega do rei.

Uma serva entrou no salão, esvoaçando em um vestido marrom e anunciando que os aposentos que o príncipe solicitara estavam prontos.

– Perfeito, nos guie até nosso quarto, bela dama. – pediu Elrohir, adiantando-se para a elfa de cabelos escuros e tomando-lhe o braço. Elladan tomou o outro, deixando a pobre serva sorrindo sem jeito enquanto os acompanhava. Afinal, eles eram os filhos de Elrond de Valfenda, belos e galantes como os Senhores Élficos.

– Eles nunca mudam. – comentou o rei, com a sobrancelha arqueada como a do príncipe, então trocou um olhar com ele, indicando com o queixo a convidada restante, antes de voltar para o seu trono.

– Vou lhe acompanhar, já que Eirien foi raptada. – disse Legolas, oferecendo seu antebraço para a sombra.

Remmirath olhou do rei, para o príncipe e depois o braço estendido, resignando-se e apoiando sua mão, andando em silêncio junto com ele. Era mais do que obvio que Thranduil pedira para o filho vigiá-la.

– Quanto tempo pretende ficar? – perguntou o elfo, indo direto ao ponto enquanto encaminhavam-se para a ala oeste, aos aposentos dos convidados.

– Não sei ao certo, tudo depende. – falou a sombra, observando o corredor por que passavam e tentando gravar o caminho.

– Da boa vontade de meu pai? – arriscou Legolas. Seu pai podia ser gentil e generoso, mas era um rei, e deveria ser forte quando preciso.

– Sim. E da recuperação de Rauthar. Pode não transparecer, mas forcei-o demais ultimamente e ele precisa descansar por bons dias.

– E se alimentar adequadamente. – acrescentou o elfo, divertido.

– Exato. Nada de cogumelos. – concordou ela, com um pequeno sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

– Descanse também, o quanto for necessário. – pediu Legolas, parando na frente de uma das muitas portas de carvalho por que passaram e fitando-a por um longo momento, tentando decifrar o que havia escondido naqueles orbes dourados. Então voltou o olhar para a porta entreaberta. – Acho que este é seu aposento.

_– Hantalë_[3]. – agradeceu Remmirath ignorando o olhar dele, estava acostumada com elfos, homens e outros seres a encararem. Soltou o braço dele e adiantou-se para a porta, mas uma elfa surgiu à sua frente antes que entrasse.

–  _Aiya_ _._[4] – cumprimentou a jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos escuros, em um vestido bege simples com mangas bufantes. – Sou Amillë e irei ajudá-la no que for necessário. – acrescentou, curvando-se respeitosamente e olhando com um sorrisinho para o príncipe atrás da sombra, antes de abrir totalmente a porta e convidá-la a entrar. Legolas aproveitou para sumir no corredor.

Remmirath piscou, desacostumada com aquele tratamento, entrando no aposento sem falar nada. Aquele ser feliz à sua frente quase a enervava. Então analisou as colunas e o teto trabalhado, e a lareira em uma das paredes sem janelas à frente da enorme cama com dossel que lembrava as de Valfenda. Havia uma penteadeira e um guarda-roupa em um canto, e no outro uma porta menor que levava a uma banheira de madeira escura, entre outros itens de necessidade. Comparado com muitos lugares que havia pernoitado, aquilo era o paraíso.

– Deseja que eu lhe prepare um banho? – perguntou a serva, nervosa com o silêncio daquela pessoa encapuzada.

– Por favor, Amillë. – pediu a sombra, então aproximando-se da penteadeira e sentando-se na cadeira à frente, desafivelando a bainha da espada e a aljava com arco e flecha, colocando-os em cima do móvel. – E, não toque nisso. – acrescentou para a elfa, apontando suas armas.

A jovem acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, várias vezes, amedrontada, antes de adiantar-se para a fora do quarto, em busca de água. Vendo que a porta fora fechada, a sombra aproveitou para tirar as adagas que guardava nas botas, e a outra dentro de seu manto, tirando o capuz e soltando-o também, levantando-se indo guardar no armário. Junto com suas ombreiras e manoplas com detalhes trabalhados em prata no negro. Mas onde é que estava aquele punhal? Ah sim. Desamarrou o gibão[5] preto de couro, encontrando o item em um bolso falso e guardando em uma das gavetas da penteadeira, junto com mapas e outros itens que guardava nos compartimentos em suas roupas. Parou e olhou-se no espelho, percebendo que seu cabelo preso uma trança embutida precisava mesmo de um banho. E não só ele. Tirou suas botas desgastadas, deixando-as pelo chão e sentindo o alívio da pedra gelada em seus pés descalços, enquanto esperava sentada pela serva.

Que logo adentrou o aposento, sem lhe olhar, junto de outras duas que carregavam tinas de água fumegante para se misturar com a agua fria que já estava na banheira. As outras duas saíram rapidamente carregando as tinas vazias.

– Seu banho está pronto, minha senhora. – avisou Amillë, a única que ficara no aposento, olhando para o chão e esperando ordens.

– Isso é tudo, pode se retirar. E obrigada. – falou Remmirath, levantando-se sob o olhar discreto da elfa enquanto andava para o quarto de banho, ouvindo um pequeno murmúrio da elfa que ficara no aposento.

–  _Úman na_[6].

Por precaução, a sombra trancou a porta antes de despir-se do corset, túnica, calças de couro e outras peças que usava por debaixo daquilo tudo. Finalmente podendo desfrutar de um banho de verdade depois de muitas semanas. Ou seriam meses? Aqueles rios e cachoeiras não contavam. Levar uma vida errante vagando a maior parte do tempo tinha suas desvantagens, mas eram recompensadas em alguns momentos. E havia outros como o que estava tendo, em que uma alma gentil lhe oferecia hospedagem, sem esperar nada em troca. Ao menos ela esperava por isso. Terminou de se lavar com o sabão e os óleos que haviam por perto, deixando-se afundar até o pescoço na banheira, sentindo os músculos relaxarem enquanto pensava na mensagem que recebera de Gwaihir, O Senhor das Águias. Até que seus pensamentos ficaram nublados e seus olhos pesados, e ela caiu em um sono profundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Trecho retirado de O Hobbit. Assim como a maioria das descrições a seguir foram retiradas do livro também, para se manterem fieis à obra.  
> [2]Meu filho  
> [3]Obrigado  
> [4]Saudações, uma forma de cumprimento élfico.  
> [5]Gibão é uma armadura de couro, semelhante à esta: http://www.maskworld.com/pix/costumes/replicas/big/MR-100462-leder-doublet-leather-doublet.jpg  
> [6]De nada.


	11. Em Busca do Ladrão

Acordou desnorteada, seu corpo se retesando imediatamente pela água fria que estava imersa. Por Eru, parecia que havia fechado os olhos por apenas alguns segundos. Mas devia ter passado algum tempo para a água esfriar tanto. E o local em que se encontrava não ajudava a descobrir que horas eram, afinal, estava em uma caverna. Depois de enxugar-se com as toalhas felpudas que havia no recinto, enrolada em uma delas voltou-se para as roupas. Ou onde as havia deixado. No local, haviam peças muito diferentes. Piscou algumas vezes, adiantando-se para a porta e verificando que estava mesmo trancada.

– Maldita elfa. – praguejou, adivinhando que uma das servas devia ter alguma chave reserva.

Resolveu vestir o que sobrara, resmungando que ao menos não era cor de rosa. Então abriu a porta com raiva, procurando a elfa que perderia a cabeça aquele dia, mas encontrou o aposento vazio. Garota esperta, se fosse mesmo estaria agora há muitas milhas de distância. Não se surpreendeu ao verificar que o guarda-roupa estava vazio. Voltou o olhar para a penteadeira, encontrando suas armas. Bem, Amillë havia acatado sua ordem ao pé da letra. Suspirando, sentou-se e começou a pentear os cabelos molhados com uma escova que estava por ali, antes de encarar o vestido estendido na cama.

Comparou seu reflexo no espelho com o de algumas horas atrás, concluindo que dormir à moda dos humanos fora rejuvenescedor, ela parecia uns mil anos mais nova e a pele clara estava até mais iluminada. Então se levantou indo analisar o [vestido](http://i.ebayimg.com/t/Celtic-Medieval-Renaissance-dress-pagan-handfasting-ELVEN-custom-made-/00/s/MTYwMFg4Nzc=/z/XVkAAMXQxzZReEN2/%24\(KGrHqVHJEQFDkIimTZsBReEN2mLrQ~~60_12.JPG) cor de esmeralda, diferente da maioria esvoaçante que as elfas usavam – devia ter vindo de alguma cidade humana. Era de um tecido aveludado e meio molhado, mas não tão pesado quanto os veludos que se usavam no inverno.Possuía um capuz acoplado ao decote quadrado, com detalhes de fitas peroladas assim como o das mangas enormes e do cinto. E pelo comprimento, a saia iria arrastar no chão a volta, mas não tanto que fosse impossível andar. Falando em andar, suas botas também sumiram e no lugar havia sapatilhas bordadas da mesma cor do vestido. Era óbvio que não queriam ver ela de preto durante o banquete. Ficou torcendo para que houvesse dormido demais e não fosse obrigada a participar de tal festa, enquanto colocava o vestido. Decidiu que o cinto que enfeitava a sua cintura era detalhe demais, descartando-o. Colocou o capuz que escondia seus cabelos, embora algumas mechas caiam-lhe pelo lado do rosto e até o busto acentuado pelo vestido. Sentia-se terrivelmente exposta. Pegando então sua espada, saiu pelo corredor atrás da ladra – ou dos ladrões - de suas roupas.

Não muito longe dali, Elladan e Elrohir contavam a Legolas sobre os seus últimos feitos durante o dia.

– Vocês fizeram o que?! – exclamou o príncipe, estupefato.

– Shhhh! – pediu Elrohir, olhando para os lados do corredor em que estavam e verificando que a exclamação do amigo não havia atraído muitas atenções sobre eles.

– Não fique tão surpreso, meu caro. – falou por sua vez Elladan. – Só estávamos ajudando, você ainda vai nos agradecer.

– Claro, ajudando, seduzindo uma das servas para roubarem as roupas dela! – rosnou Legolas, colocando a mão na testa e balançando a cabeça em negação. Eles haviam ido longe demais.

– Roubar não, apenas remover para serem limpas. – emendou Elrohir, com um sorriso sagaz. – Não queríamos que ela comparecesse no banquete em condições degradantes.

– E deixa-la sem nada para vestir é muito melhor, mesmo. – ironizou o louro.

– Ah, nós cuidamos disso. Nossas bagagens chegaram antes de nós, já que pegamos um caminho maior para encontrar vocês. – comentou Elladan, descontraído.

Legolas o encarou, sem entender.

– Por sorte havíamos comprado presentes para nossa adorada irmã, na Cidade do Lago. – acrescentou Elrohir, e o elfo voltou o mesmo olhar para ele, esperando que chegasse ao ponto. – E um deles era um vestido. Então, quando formulamos o plano durante a viajem...

– Vocês planejaram isso? – repetiu o príncipe, desacreditado.

– O presente de nossa irmã veio a se tornar útil, e já que não veremos Arwen no próximo ano, ela não sentirá falta do mesmo. – continuou Elladan, dando um tapinha nas costas do irmão. Eles eram mesmo espertos. – Agora só precisamos esperar para ver se a nossa Dama das Sombras irá aprová-lo.

– Tenho certeza que ela vai matar vocês. – declarou Legolas, simplesmente, e saiu balançando a cabeça, não querendo se meter em problemas.

– .... Será que ele tem razão? – perguntou Elrohir, após um longo momento, trocando um olhar com o irmão.

Estavam apoiados ombro a ombro, parados no meio do corredor e olhando para o caminho que o príncipe fora.

– Não. – negou o outro, mesmo sem saber ao certo. – Tenho certeza que qualquer donzela ficaria satisfeita em poder usar um vestido bonito ao invés de roupas de caça desgastadas.

Estranhamente a temperatura baixou e eles sentiram um calafrio na espinha.

– Deveriam saber que eu não sou qualquer donzela. – declarou uma voz fria e ácida, uma lâmina negra surgiu ao lado, apoiada nos pescoços dos gêmeos.

Eles prenderam a respiração, voltando o olhar para a mão fina e alva que segurava a espada, com o braço deixando a enorme manga verde estendida entre eles, e o rosto emoldurado pelo capuz verde do vestido só encheu de pavor os seus corações. Ela os fitava com um semblante de mármore, os orbes dourados queimando de fúria.

– Onde estão as minhas roupas? – exigiu Remmirath, fulminando-os com os olhos.

– A-as servas... – gaguejou Elladan, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que o movimento causara um pequeno corte no pescoço.

– ... Lavando. – acrescentou Elrohir, em um sussurro para não se mover, mas acabou ganhando o mesmo corte.

– E foram mesmo as servas que as pegaram... – continuou a Sombra, dando alguns passos para ficar à frente deles, a lâmina da espada agora pousada entre os ombros deles. – E não vocês?

– Sim, por Eru. – pediu Elrohir, suando frio.

– Nós nem sabemos onde são seus aposentos. – acrescentou Elladan, agora segurando a mão do irmão. Legolas estava certo, eles iam ser mortos.

A donzela mortal à frente encarou-os até decidir que eles estavam falando a verdade. Então baixou a espada, guardando-a na bainha que segurava com a outra mão.

– Que isso não se repita, estão avisados? – inquiriu Remmirath, olhando dura de um para outro. – Na próxima não será apenas um corte.

– Nós entendemos. – declararam os dois em uníssono. – Não haverá próxima vez.

Ela apenas olhou-os estreitada, antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar para o corredor que levava aos seus aposentos, em seus passos silenciosos. Seus ouvidos ainda conseguiram captar o primeiro comentário dos gêmeos.

– Podemos quase ter morrido, mas a visão valeu a pena.

– E que bela visão. –Elrohir complementou, sorrindo torto.

– Você sabe, se nossas suspeitas estão corretas, ela ainda está nos ouvindo. – disse Elladan.

Então começaram a andar na direção oposta que ela fora.

– Que ouça, ela vai ter que se acostumar. – Elrohir deu de ombros, apesar de suas ações dizerem o contrário, continuava andando. – Pensei que o vestido de Arwen ia cair perfeitamente, mas ela não é tão esguia quando a nossa irmã.

– Definitivamente não. – concordou Elladan, mordendo o lábio. Trocaram um olhar malicioso antes de cair na gargalhada.


	12. Surpresas e Escolta

Com um sentimento de satisfação por ter encontrado os mandantes do crime, Remmirath beliscava uma travessa de frutas que havia surgido junto de uma mesinha de centro, em seu aposento vazio. Pensava se deveria dar uma lição na serva que os ajudara, mas já que não sabia se fora mesmo Amillë, não era justo se vingar na pobre elfa. E teve que admitir, suas roupas precisavam mesmo ser lavadas. Só preferia que semelhantes fossem oferecidas para ela usar nesse meio tempo.

Terminada sua refeição, tirou o capuz de seus cabelos castanhos, tencionando fazer uma trança. Mas parou, ponderando que ele estava grande e pesado demais, logo iria começar a atrapalhar. Prática, então, adiantou-se para sua espada afiada pousada na penteadeira, jogando todo seu cabelo para frente e inclinando a cabeça para baixo, segurando as longas madeixas com uma mão, firmou a espada com a outra e com um corte preciso, removeu um bom comprimento, que foi descartado na lareira acesa. Jogou então os cabelos para trás, analisava o corte quando ouviu leves batidas na porta de carvalho.

A sombra adiantou-se para atender, esquecendo-se de colocar o capuz.

– Ah, Legolas. – exclamou Remmirath, olhando curiosa para elfo trajado em uma túnica prateada. Esperava por Amillë, não ele.

Por sua vez, o príncipe fitava a donzela na sua frente, estarrecido. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes levemente arregalados ao se dar conta que ela era mesmo a Sombra que vinha acompanhado à dias. Ele fora tocado por um profundo sentimento de admiração no instante em que abrira a porta, quase entendendo por que ela se mantinha escondida sob o negro. O cabelo era castanho ondulado com cachos nas pontas que terminavam abaixo do ombro, e não negro e liso como ele imaginara. Mas curiosamente, emoldurava perfeitamente o rosto alvo cujos olhos cor de âmbar líquido o observavam.

– Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, visto que ele já estava a encarando quase um minuto.

– Vim acompanhá-la até o salão em que será o banquete, a pedido do rei. – disse Legolas, lembrando o seu propósito. Mas os olhos voltados para uma das orelhas que não estava totalmente escondida, observando principalmente a ponta delicadamente acentuada.

– Que gentil da parte dele. – ironizou Remmirath, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Então saiu do aposento, fechando a porta de carvalho atrás de si e cruzando os braços, esperando que o elfo acabasse de lhe analisar. – Acompanhar ou escoltar?

– Um pouco dos dois. – confessou o elfo, desviando o olhar e oferecendo-a o braço.

– Isso não é realmente necessário. – ela disse, começando a andar pelo corredor e colocando seu capuz.

Piscando uma vez com o braço vazio estendido no ar, o príncipe adiantou o passo para acompanhá-la. Odiava admitir, mas precisaria agradecer a Elladan e Elrohir. Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores sinuosos, a música alegre do salão à que se dirigiam cada vez ficando mais nítida. Logo outros elfos e elfas em trajes festivos juntaram-se a eles na procissão para o banquete, lançando olhares curiosos, discretos ou críticos para a acompanhante do príncipe.

O enorme salão onde estava sendo realizado o baquete possuía pilares talhados na pedra e um teto alto com entalhes de estrelas que brilhavam com a luz dos archotes nas paredes. Enormes mesas estavam dispostas nos cantos, e em um deles um grupo de bardos tocavam harpas enquanto outros cantavam. Havia um enorme espaço para dança também.

Na cabeceira da mesa central sentava-se o rei da floresta com uma coroa de folhas sobre os cabelos dourados. Os lugares nos flancos dele estavam vazios, mas Elladan e Elrohir sentavam-se próximos. Foi para lá que Legolas se dirigiu, puxando Remmirath pelo antebraço para não a perder na multidão – ou deixá-la fugir. A sombra o olhava estreitada enquanto caminhavam, mas ele não se importou. Logo estavam cumprimentando o Rei da Floresta.

 

– Pensei que chegaria atrasado, Ion nin. – comentou Thranduil, fitando o filho com o canto dos olhos azuis escuros, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha dourada para a mão do filho, que ainda segurava o antebraço da Dama das Sombras.

– É a minha festa, Ada, eu chego quando bem entender. – retrucou Legolas, disfarçando um sorriso, soltando-a e indo para seu lugar na mesa.

– Vamos perguntar a alguém que viu um, então. – ia dizendo Elladan, ao lado.

– O que acha Legolas, Balrogs tem asas? – perguntou Elrohir, atraindo a atenção do príncipe para o debate que estavam tendo.

– Milady. – o rei então indicou o lugar vago à sua esquerda, para Remmirath que permanecia em pé.

– À que devo o lugar de honra? – inquiriu a sombra entredentes, observando-o desconfiada com o canto dos olhos, após sentar.

– Como os sábios dizem, mantenha os amigos perto... – e Thranduil deixou o resto da frase sussurrada no ar, tomando um gole de vinho com um sorriso de canto.

– Não vai dizer algumas palavras ao seu povo, meu rei? – perguntou Legolas, que se perdera na conversa dos gêmeos, atraindo a atenção do pai.

– E por que você não diz, meu príncipe, já que a ‘festa é sua’. – emendou o elfo mais velho, sorrindo divertido para a reação do filho.

– Ada! – reclamou o príncipe, constrangido. Inclinou um pouco na mesa para estreitar o olhar para Sombra do outro lado do rei, que ria silenciosamente da cena.

– Muito bem, já que insiste. – pronunciou-se Thranduil, compadecido da situação do filho. Levantou-se então, com o cálice de vinho na mão, e logo todas as atenções estavam voltadas para si, até os bardos haviam parado de tocar para ouvir o seu amado rei. - Mára lómë![1] – cumprimentou, então passando o olhar pela multidão, enquanto falava. - Creio que todos saibam o motivo do banquete desta noite estrelada. Nosso adorado príncipe retornou ao lar, ainda que para uma breve visita, vamos comemorar e brindar à sua presença. – pousou o olhar em Legolas, que também se levantara, sorrindo gentilmente para seus súditos. O rei levantou a taça, saudando. – Ao príncipe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relembrando:   
> Ion Nin - filho  
> Ada - pai
> 
> [1]Mára lómë - Boa Noite


	13. O Banquete do Príncipe

– Ao príncipe! – ecoaram centenas de vozes élficas, virando os cálices de vinho.

Alguns ainda esperavam mais algum pronunciamento, talvez sobre a presença dos filhos de Elrond, ou sobre a estranha donzela encapuzada sentada ao lado do rei. Mas o soberano voltou ao seu lugar, assim como o primogênito.

Então um banquete magnífico começou a ser servido. O povo élfico passava tigelas de mão em mão e o cheiro de deliciosas carnes e tortas de frutas assadas espalhava-se pelo recinto. Os cabelos dourados e negros dos elfos estavam enfeitados com flores, pedras verdes e brancas brilhavam em seus colares e cintos, e seus rostos eram cheios de alegria. As canções dos bardos eram altas, belas e cristalinas. E os elfos comiam, bebiam e riam muito. Bebiam principalmente vinho, e das melhores safras, que especialmente o rei e seu filho apreciavam. A adega de Thranduil era famosa, e a história dos anões que escaparam por ela também.

Era espantosa a quantidade de vinho que os elfos consumiam, e não era de se admirar que logo haviam muitos pares ou grupos dançando em rodas pelo salão, e até em cima de algumas mesas – talvez Legolas houvesse ensinado seu povo o estilo de dança dos hobbits. E falando no príncipe, ele se juntou a um passeio pelo salão com Elladan e Elrohir.

– Seu reino recebeu ainda mais flores com a presença dos elfos de Lórien. – comentou Elladan, depois de cumprimentarem mais um grupo de nobres. As formalidades eram necessárias agora que ele e o irmão eram os senhores de Imladris.

– Mas apenas uma está capturando a atenção do príncipe esta noite. – emendou Elrohir, trocando um olhar zombeteiro com o irmão.

– Só estou curioso com que assuntos meu pai tem a tratar com ela. – defendeu-se Legolas, estreitando o olhar para os gêmeos. Então percebeu que havia pequenos cortes nos pescoços deles, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Creio que vocês já foram descobertos.

– Devo dizer que preferimos ter ela como nossa amiga de agora em diante. – um deles declarou.

– Ainda que houvesse perigo em nossa empreitada, o prêmio se mostrou digno de arriscar nossas peles. – acrescentou o outro, rindo do olhar descrente que o amigo lhes lançou.

– De fato. – concordou o irmão, rindo também. Aproveitou para encher sua taça e sorrir para a elfa que seguravam um jarro de vinho. – Agradeço, bela donzela.

–  _Úman ná_. – disse a elfa alegre em vestes azuladas, servindo o outro gêmeo e então seu príncipe, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

–  _Hantalë_. – agradeceu Legolas, então voltando o olhar para a mesa do rei, percebendo que ele estava trocando palavras com a sombra, que tentava manter-se despercebida embaixo do capuz do vestido. Continuou acompanhando os amigos, mas aguçou os ouvidos, tentando focar-se no que o rei estava conversando. Identificou seu nome, então descobrindo que estavam falando sobre a viajem até o Palácio, mas de forma muito mais formal e resumida do que ele confidenciara ao pai, já que agora era Thranduil quem na maioria das vezes falava, ou inquiria. Ouviu seu nome novamente, mas dessa vez fora um dos gêmeos que o mencionavam, e disfarçou bebendo de sua taça.

– Parece-me que Legolas anda perdido. – comentou Elladan.

– Talvez tanto vinho esteja finalmente o afetando. – sugeriu Elrohir, provocando gargalhadas no grupo em que estavam.

– Deve estar preocupado com conversa do rei. - disse Gwindor, o comandante da guarda, que não confiava naquela estranha ao lado de seu soberano. – Ou melhor, a acompanhante.

– Estamos todos curiosos sobre a donzela. – concordou Lindir, um menestrel e velho amigo dos gêmeos. A maioria dos olhos voltaram-se para a figura encapuzada. – Qual será a raça dela?

– Temos algumas suspeitas. - declarou um dos gêmeos, ao que o outro complementou. – Mas ainda não a vimos sem o capuz.

Legolas por sua vez, preferiu se abster de comentários, enquanto os elfos continuavam a especular. Observou um dos gêmeos indo para a mesa do rei, fazer uma mesura para Remmirath e depois voltar com uma cara decepcionada. Foi obrigado a rir daquilo, junto com os outros.

– Esse plano não funcionou.

– E o que ela disse? – perguntou o irmão, mordendo o próprio lábio para não gargalhar.

– Que se sentia obrigada a declinar se não houvessem lâminas envolvidas na dança. – confessou o gêmeo com um suspiro, provocando uma gargalhada geral. Outros guardas e patrulheiros haviam se juntado ao grupo.

– Ora, você não deve ter pedido com jeito. – declarou o menestrel, ele mesmo reunindo confiança e encaminhando-se para a mesa do rei. Demorou um pouco mais, só que o semblante de quando voltou desacompanhado foi ainda mais hilariante. E já que ninguém se pronunciava, o príncipe perguntou, curioso com a cena.

– E então?

– Bem... – o elfo moreno coçou a cabeça, incerto se repetia o ocorrido para os amigos. – Tentei convencê-la com um pequeno soneto sobre música e dança... e ela me respondeu com uma estrofe:

_Já não mais ouvirei as canções_

_Entoadas a luz de fogueiras_

_Os bardos compunham com seus corações_

_Agora cravados com flechas certeiras_

Um silêncio pairou entre o grupo depois do menestrel declamar essas palavras, até que Elladan disse.

– Definitivamente isso foi um não.

E mesmo com o clima estranho no ar, eles riram, pois aquela era uma noite de festa e estavam bebendo do melhor vinho e desfrutando das melhores companhias, a tentativa de tirar a sombra para dançar era apenas mais um jogo para os elfos. Estavam ponderando quem seria a próxima vitima, quando Legolas se cansou daquilo e voltou para a mesa do rei. Seus amigos ficaram olhando, esperando que ele também arriscasse, mas o príncipe apenas voltou ao seu lugar, decepcionando-os.   
  



	14. Preocupações e Suborno

O príncipe élfico de cabelos louros que refletiam o brilho dos archotes nas paredes observava o seu povo festejar, mas com os ouvidos atentos para a conversa do pai com a sombra, que parecia trocar notícias sobre o que estava acontecendo em outros cantos da Terra-Média.

– ... incursões de orcs errantes na Terra dos Cavaleiros. – estava dizendo Thranduil, em tom sério.

– Lhe garanto que as notícias que ouvi são as mesmas que os seus olheiros conseguiram, se não menos. – declarou Remmirath, bebericando o vinho em sua taça, quase intocado desde o início do banquete. – Esse mal não terá fim enquanto todos os covis e ninhos não forem destruídos.

– Minha floresta foi limpa na última guerra, dizimamos até as criaturas que se proliferavam nas montanhas. – afirmou o rei, franzindo o cenho. Por mais que os rumores fossem distantes, não queria que um novo perigo ameaçasse seu povo. – As Fronteiras estão seguras.

– Então faça com que continuem assim. – declarou a sombra, suspirando e virando-se para o elfo com a coroa de folhas. - O Rei do Oeste já teve de subjugar muitos inimigos antes que a Árvore Branca pudesse crescer em paz. Além do Mar de Rhûn e nos distantes campos do sul o trovão da cavalaria dos Rohirrim já foi ouvido, e o Cavalo Branco sobre Verde irá tremular aonde quer que surjam novos perigos. Não tema o escuro antes de anoitecer, ainda que a noite encubra perigos, sempre haverá o brilho das estrelas para guiar o seu caminho.

– E pelas estrelas eu sempre me guiarei. – concordou Thranduil, com um semblante mais calmo, sorrindo em agradecimento pelo conselho.

Remmirath retribuiu o sorriso, levantando-se ao ter seu olhar atraído por uma das bandejas em um canto extremo da mesa, adiantando-se para lá. Então o rei voltou o olhar para os seus súditos mais alegres do que nunca, enquanto bebia de mais uma taça de vinho. Estranhamente ainda não chegara a meio barril, naquela noite... e Legolas estava muito silencioso ao seu lado, apesar de a festa ser dele. Inclinou-se para o filho, sussurrando.

– Algo lhe preocupa, Ion Nin?

– Rumores de perigos distantes que tem surgido. – confessou o príncipe, bebendo de sua taça, agora sem muita vontade.

– Esteve nos ouvindo. – o rei arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem se surpreender.

– Isso é uma festa e não um de seus Conselhos reais. – defendeu-se Legolas, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Parecia estar revivendo sua infância.

– Não tenho tempo para convocar um quando a detentora das informações pode resolver partir a qualquer instante. – declarou Thranduil, então voltando o olhar para a donzela que se aproximava novamente, segurando um prato cheio de cogumelos. Mas ela não sentou.

– Peço permissão para me retirar por esta noite. – pediu a sombra, educadamente.

– É claro, que indelicadeza a minha. Imagino que ainda esteja cansada da viajem. – o rei disse aquiescendo com a cabeça. Então acrescentou. – Legolas, acompanhe a dama até seus aposentos.

– Às suas ordens, Ada. – concordou o príncipe, levantando-se e acompanhando-a pelo salão. Mas não deixando de olhar curioso para o prato que ela carregava. Elladan e Elrohir lhe lançaram olhares confusos quando passaram por eles, mas ele só deu de ombros. Também não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo, ainda mais quando ela pegou o caminho errado. Só depois de andarem por outros corredores diferentes é que ele resolveu se pronunciar. – Milady, seus aposentos ficam em outra direção.

 

– Sei disso. – confirmou Remmirath, virando em mais um corredor que se inclinava para o subsolo. – Mas não estou indo para meus aposentos e sim para os estábulos.

– Decidiu fugir no meio da festa? – Legolas brincou, esperando que não fosse a verdade.

– Eu, não. Mas estou indo verificar se Rauthar está bem acomodado.

– Por isso os cogumelos. – entendeu o louro, com uma expressão mais calma. Então estavam indo para os estábulos. – Mas ele não precisava se alimentar adequadamente?

– Isso é uma espécie de suborno. Para o caso de ele estar tentando fugir. – explicou-se ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao perceber que não havia quase ninguém circulando pelo palácio. Até guardas eram escassos.

E entraram nos estábulos, em uma das cavernas menores, e que lembrava uma clareira na floresta, as paredes cobertas de raízes de árvores e o chão de grama fresca. Havia muitas baias para os animais, mas o estábulo estava cheio com os cavalos dos patrulheiros ou daqueles que vieram para festa. Felizmente não precisaram procurar muito, pois logo um corcel negro veio galopando direto para a sombra.

– Aiya, Rauthar. – cumprimentou ela, segurando a bandeja para o lado e impedindo-o de pegar os cogumelos.

O cavalo pateou o chão, jogando a crina para um lado.

– Seu cavalo tem muita personalidade. – disse Legolas, e o animal resfolegou e bufou na cara dele, encarando-o. O elfo fez uma careta.

– Ele não é meu, ele é um espírito livre e apenas me acompanha. – Remmirath falou o que o cavalo estava tentando expressar, então pegando um cogumelo e oferecendo.

O corcel enrolou um pouco, como se estivesse bravo por ela ter demorado tanto, mas aproximou o focinho da mão estendida, pegando delicadamente a comida e mastigando, como se estivesse saboreando.

– Estão te tratando bem, meu amigo? – perguntou a sombra em um tom gentil, oferecendo mais um cogumelo.

O cavalo balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, comendo a próxima guloseima. Então trotou para a sua baia, balançando a crina e o longo rabo. Legolas ficou na entrada do estábulo, mas Remmirath o seguiu, verificando que o cavalo possuía água e bastante feno. Deixou o prato em cima de um deles, que logo foi atacado pelo corcel. Ela então pegou uma escova para cavalos e começou a passar no pelo negro e macio, acalmando-o.

– Quero que descanse por alguns dias, alimente-se e fique forte para a nossa próxima jornada. – pediu Remmirath, escovando delicadamente a crina e afagando o animal que tanto adorava. – Sei que não gosta de ficar preso, pedirei que o deixem andar pelas cavernas. Só não faça muita bagunça pelos corredores. – avisou, ao que o cavalo relinchou em uma risada. – E não exagere nos cogumelos. – Rauthar bufou contrariado. Ela deixou a escova de lado, então segurando a cara dele e encarando-o. – Vai fazer o que eu pedi? – depois de um longo momento, o corcel afirmou com a cabeça. – Perfeito. – declarou ela, sorrindo fechada, então deu um beijo no focinho dele, soltando-o e indo em direção da saída. Ainda ouviu o cavalo relinchar em protesto, queria que ela ficasse. – Alassëa lóme[1], Rauthar.

– Então... ele não vai fugir? – perguntou Legolas, que estava parado com os braços cruzados, esperando ela voltar. Obviamente havia ouvido toda a... Conversa. E sentia-se incomodado por o cavalo ter um tratamento tão especial.

– Espero que não. – Remmirath deu de ombros, seguindo pelos corredores em direção ao seu aposento. – Vou ter que falar com o encarregado do estábulo amanhã.

– Deixe-me fazer isso. – pediu o elfo, olhando-a de canto ao perceber que ela virara o rosto para ele, de outra forma não perceberia a sobrancelha arqueada. – Vou voltar para a festa, de qualquer forma, conversarei com ele. Se ele vai lembrar, ai é outra história.

– Elfos da Floresta e sua paixão por vinho. – ela balançou a cabeça em negação, prevendo que mais uma história de fuga poderia acontecer se não tivesse intervindo.

Caminharam em silêncio, como já estavam se acostumando a desfrutar da companhia um do outro, e logo chegaram à porta do aposento da Dama das Sombras.

– Fico por aqui, obrigada, Legolas. – agradeceu ela, abrindo a porta e entrando. Mas acrescentou, antes de fechar a porta. – Espero não ser incomodada, e que minhas roupas tenham retornado quando eu acordar.

– Certamente, darei ordens para que seu pedido seja cumprido. – declarou Legolas, com um sorriso divertido. - Alassëa lóme, Remmirath.

A donzela encapuzada apenas fez uma pequena mesura em resposta, fechando totalmente a porta, que ele ouviu ser trancada. Ainda esperou um momento, olhando para a madeira esculpida, antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar para o salão festivo. Podia prever as muitas perguntas inoportunas que Elladan e Elrohir fariam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Um desejo de uma noite feliz


	15. Conversa sob as Estrelas

O sol despontou no horizonte e se pôs, por uma vez mais até que todos os elfos da floresta estivessem recuperados dos exageros nas comemorações pelo retorno de seu príncipe. Enfim, a vida voltava à normalidade, ao menos para Legolas, que não planejava seu retorno para Ithilien por um algum tempo. Estava em casa e queria desfrutar da queda da ultima folha de outono. E viajar no inverno não era recomendável, ainda que fosse um elfo e o clima não o afetasse da mesma forma que aos mortais, preferia poupar seu cavalo. Em realidade, não seriam muitos os que sentiriam sua falta em nos jardins de Gondor, e Aragorn tinha mais o que se preocupar em Minas Tirith, uma família para cuidar e um reino para governar.

O elfo soltou um longo suspiro enquanto observava as estrelas brilhantes, sentado no tronco de uma das árvores que sustentavam o salão mais alto de seu palácio na montanha. Era um costume seu, desde que era um pequeno elfo e aprendera a escalar, empoleirar-se ali e deleitar-se com a beleza e o brilho das estrelas, tão amadas aos de sua raça. Seus olhos atentos foram atraídos por uma folha que se soltou de um dos mais altos galhos, caindo lentamente enquanto rodopiava pelo ar, até que pousou na mão que havia estendido. O dourado da folha seca lhe lembrou dos olhos de certa sombra que andava perturbando seus pensamentos. No início, quando a perseguiu para fora de Gondor, era com a tarefa de descobrir o que era o perigo que ameaçava a Quarta-Era da Terra Média, mas logo percebera que era inútil tentar descobrir algo que estava destinado ao príncipe de Gondor. E ainda assim, ela lhe intrigava. Com o passar dos dias ele sentia cada vez mais o pesar sobre o fardo que descobrira estar sobre os ombros da sombra, desde que enfrentaram os fantasmas no Pântano dos Mortos.

Queria poder se capaz de fazer algo sobre aquilo, e mesmo assim, logo cedo quando a avistara nas forjas, fabricando as próprias flechas de penas negras, ficara calado e saíra. Na tarde daquele dia buscou em vão na biblioteca a resposta para tantos mistérios que a envolviam, mas acabou saindo de mãos vazias e com ainda mais dúvidas, depois que encontrara Remmirath em um dos locais de leitura. Agora, perguntava-se por que estava fugindo, se estar perto ou longe dela não mudava a situação de sua mente. Talvez para que Elladan e Elrohir não o perturbassem ainda mais. Como se já não bastassem as gracinhas sobre ter deixado a festa na companhia dela, e voltado sozinho.

Suspirou mais uma vez, frustrado, deixando a folha de carvalho seguir seu rumo ao chão, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para o céu estrelado. Talvez as estrelas lhe dessem algumas respostas.

No momento que a folha pousou no chão trabalhado na pedra da montanha, o rei da floresta adentrou o salão, em seus passos firmes e altivos, procurando no alto mais do que o brilho das estrelas, até que encontrou o dono da cabeça dourada, empoleirado em uma das árvores, como em tempos distantes do passado. Observou saudoso o filho, por algum tempo, até que percebeu que Legolas estava tão imerso nos próprios pensamentos que resolveu se pronunciar.

– Ion Nin? – Chamou, fazendo o elfo mais novo se sobressaltar no galho em que estava.

– Ada! – reclamou Legolas, franzindo o cenho e olhando para baixo.

– Desça aqui, vamos caminhar. – pediu Thranduil, sustentando o olhar do filho, que depois de um longo momento suspirou e começou a deslizar pelos galhos, saltando ao seu lado e segurando o antebraço do pai. Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, entrando por uma das muitas cavernas do palácio.

– O que o aflige, Ion Nin? – perguntou o rei, sem delongas.

Legolas permaneceu quieto, olhando para frente enquanto andavam, ponderando o que responder.

– A Sombra? – Sugeriu Thranduil, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando de canto para o filho.

– ... Sim. – Respondeu o louro, sem pestanejar. – Ela me intriga.

– Assim como a muitos no palácio. – concordou o rei, permanecendo com o mesmo semblante.

– Não parece curioso sobre ela, Ada. – ponderou Legolas, arqueando a sobrancelha também.

– Conheço-a a muito tempo, ainda que tenha a visto poucas vezes. – o mais velho disse, quando chegaram ao topo da montanha em que ficava seu palácio, por uma das passagens da câmara real.

– E ela sempre trouxe noticias ruins. – adivinhou o filho, já imaginando que não iria sanar nenhuma de suas dúvidas aquele dia.

– De certa forma. – concordou o pai, olhando para a vasta floresta à sua volta. – Ainda que a primeira não tenha sido exatamente ruim. – ponderou, franzindo o cenho e atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade de Legolas. – Um pouco depois do início de meu reinado, você ainda era um pequeno elfo travesso e estava aprendendo a atirar com seu primeiro arco... e mesmo assim insistia em vestir a roupa de um patrulheiro e acompanha-los pelas caçadas na floresta. – e lançou um olhar divertido para o filho, que desviou o olhar, avermelhando levemente e fechando o semblante. Thranduil foi obrigado a rir daquilo.

– Continue, Ada. – pediu Legolas, a contragosto. Odiava as histórias sobre suas peripécias de quando era pequeno e tolo. – Quando a sombra apareceu?

– Estávamos em uma clareira perto das montanhas das águias, você insistiu em caçar esquilos e desapareceu entre as árvores, os patrulheiros foram procura-lo, quando o Senhor das Águias desceu a montanha, carregando uma pequena sombra. – e Thranduil calou-se, relembrando o ocorrido com a nitidez da memória élfica que possuía.

– Pequena? – repetiu Legolas, sem entender. – Pensei que ela fosse tão velha quanto Mithrandir.[1]

– De fato, é. – concordou o rei, percebendo que poderia dividir parte de seu conhecimento com o filho. – Mas alguns dos espíritos primordiais tomam formas diferentes com o passar das eras.

– Então... ela é mesmo... – balbuciou Legolas, os olhos arregalando gradativamente enquanto compreendia. – Mas, por quê? Por que ela tem que carregar aquele fardo sozinha, enquanto há cinco magos?

Thranduil deu de ombros, nem ele saberia dizer quais eram os planos dos Valar para aquele mundo. A ele não fora dado o dom da previsão, apenas um vislumbre através das conversas que tivera com Galadriel... e do acordo que firmara naquele dia que conhecera a sombra, antes de ela partir para o norte.

– Porque não pergunta a ela, Ion Nin? – sugeriu para o filho, que balançou a cabeça em negação. – Vocês parecem ter se tornado bastante próximos, embora tenha observado que anda a evitando.

– Meu rei ordenou que a vigiasse. – retrucou o elfo.

– Mas meu príncipe a seguiu desde Ithilien. – replicou Thranduil, arqueando a sobrancelha loura e calando o filho orgulhoso. E ele conhecia bem aquela confusão de sentimentos em que estava o seu pequeno. – Vá descansar, Ion Nin, amanhã cedo temos uma reunião do conselho. – e voltou-se para o túnel na montanha.

– Mas, Ada... – tentou argumentar Legolas, ainda haviam muitas perguntas em sua mente, e ele sabia que seu pai sabia a resposta para a maioria delas. – Ainda não me disse o que aconteceu na primeira vez que viu a Remmirath.

Thranduil parou por um momento, olhando por cima do ombro para o filho que mordia o próprio lábio e estava com os punhos fechados.

– Deveria tentar se lembrar, Ion Nin, você estava junto. – declarou o rei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Mas... – Legolas franziu o cenho, confuso, olhando para o chão. Seu pai havia dito que ele saíra correndo atrás de esquilos, como... ?

– Um príncipe travesso que despistou os guardas para poder ficar sozinho com seu rei, isso era bem comum quando você era um pequeno elfo. – Thranduil respondeu a pergunta silenciosa dele, esboçando um sorriso fechado antes de desejar uma boa noite. -  _Alassëa lómem Ion Nin._

E o Rei da Floresta das Folhas verdes deixou o príncipe perdido em uma confusão de pensamentos. Legolas suspirou mais uma vez naquela noite, apoiado no tronco de uma das poucas árvores no pico da montanha, mas um farfalhar suave atraiu sua atenção.

Camuflado atrás do tronco, imóvel como uma pedra e com os sentidos alertas, seus olhos azuis perspicazes pousaram em uma sombra que surgira no extremo oposto da montanha. E ela não estava só. Da águia gigante só era possível distinguir a silhueta e os enormes olhos dourados que brilhavam na escuridão da noite, focados na figura encapuzada. Mesmo a audição aguçada do elfo não lhe serviu naquela hora, pois as duas sombras de olhos dourados pareciam em transe, em uma conversa silenciosa que durou uma pequena eternidade. Legolas estreitou o olhar, confuso, decidindo que era melhor se retirar, deu um passo para trás acabando por pisar em um galho. O estalo ecoou, atraindo a atenção da sombra e da águia, que observaram estreitados a figura loura escondida atrás de um tronco, do outro lado do pico da montanha. A sombra voltou-se para a águia, não se preocupando em olhá-lo uma segunda vez. Legolas já alcançava o começo do corredor íngreme que levava para dentro do palácio, quando ouviu o farfalhar de asas e olhou rapidamente para trás, apenas para confirmar que a sombra permanecia no mesmo local. Talvez agora fosse prudente correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]O nome élfico de Gandalf


End file.
